1000 Years Back
by BubbleBum
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has finally made her biggest accomplishment yet. A Time Machine! With Marceline as the test subject, she sets the machine to 1000 years back, only for it to malfunction and instead send Marceline's AGE 1000 years back. Now trusting Marceline's safety with Finn, she returns to research. But the main question is "How is a 15 year old going to take care of a baby?"
1. What Happened?

**REBOOTED FROM THE OLD VERSION**

**Based off one of the greatest ideas ever! And that is Finn taking care of a young Marceline! Well I think it was a great idea.**

**Also yes, Finn is fifteen. Like how he is in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters**

* * *

"Augh. Man it's hot!"

It was a warm sunny morning, with all the buildings buzzing with business. All the candy buildings that is. There were little cupcakes and candy bars and basically everything sweet running around the place carrying loads of supplies. Most seemed in a rush and some did not. The Candy Kingdom was always a busy place.

"It's okay Jake. We're almost there anyway."

Along the chocolate roads, there were two figures who seemed to be heading toward the great Candy Castle. One was a boy, and one was a dog. They were going rather slow though because of the fellow greetings from many of the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom. Every step or turn they took, there would always be someone who waved, greeted, or offered one of their freshly baked pastries. Technically everybody would stop their rushing and buzzing just for the two. You see, they were the heroes of the Land of Ooo, so their names were known across the land. Also being known for saving their kingdom countless times. And being the generous most patient people, they would take their time with each candy person. Well, at least one of them was patient.

"Finn! I'm tirrreed! Can we go home? What's PB need us for anyway? There aren't any more bad guys butts to kick!"

"Aw come on Jake. Don't be such a baby. I don't know what Peebubs needs us for but it did seem pretty important! See, it says so on this paper right here."

Reaching behind him to pull out a crumpled piece of paper from the side of his backpack, the boy, Finn was his name, un-crumpled the paper and did his best trying too smooth it out. It was written in a fancy font that looked more like an invitation to a royal ball. Well it used too. Now it was covered in wrinkles and there was even a tear at the top of the paper.

Dusting off the imaginary dust from the paper, Finn checked over shape it was in and nodded. Then finally he handed it to his brother companion Jake.

"Let me see that…"

Jake snatched the paper out of Finn's hand with a frown and read through it, his expression perking up with every word he read. Until he broke into a wide mischievous grin.

"Finn! It technically says I don't have to be here!"

"What? let me see that…" Taking the paper back, Finn read through it too. But instead, Finn kept a confused expression the whole time. "Where Jake? I don't see anything?" He looked back at his brother with an un-amused look.

Sweat-dropping, Jake looked to the side and back again. Continuously darting his eyes left and right. He seemed to be searching through his mind, trying to think of something. After a while, he gave a small gasp and his face lit up followed by him pointing his finger up and smiling.

"It's in a secret code Finn! PB hid it in case some bad guy steals it from us! Yeah you know Bubblegum! Always thinking ahead for us! Well that's that. Gotta go bye!" He came to a complete halt, turned around, then dashed away.

Jake could always count on his human brothers gullibility. Finn would believe anything. Most of the time.

Finn looked back at the paper and reread it again a couple of times.

"But Jake how does this… make…"

Turning his head to where his brother was supposedly standing, he realized he wasn't even next to him anymore. Turning his head left and right then finally turning fully around, he could make out a giant figure running in the distance, straight for a giant tree like house.

"Jake! Jake come back here! Bubblegum said it was important!"

But it was too late, the dog was already far from hearing range. Sighing, Finn continued his walking toward the castle, of course still stopping here and there to say 'hello'. Finally reaching the giant candy doors of the castle, he walked in without a problem with the guards. They trusted him enough and it didn't matter if they did or not anyway since they always seemed to be distracted with something stupid.

"Let's see… From the paper... Princess Bubblegum, said something about an experiment? Guess that means going to the lab then huh?"

Finn knew his way around the castle so he didn't need to ask for directions. He has the map of the place memorized from the back of his head. This surprises most of the workers there, since he surprisingly knows more about the castle than they do. That was all thanks to the countless times he had to rescue her from the Ice King. And also too his big curiosity of the kingdom.

After countless hallways and main rooms, he reached the door to the lab, Finn knocked for he knew that entering without permission was just plain rude. Exceptions to evil-doers. Also intruding into a girls room is way past rude. Well, the lab technically wasn't a girls room, but since Princess Bubblegum spends most of her time in there, it might as well be.

"Come on in!" He heard a light cheery voice. With that invitation being good enough for him, Finn opened the door and walked inside, careful not to trip on or mess up any of the papers and bottles lying around. It was dark in there except for a faint light coming from a mostly covered window.

"Hey Peebles!" He smiled and greeted the pink bubblegum princess, who seemed to be writing something on a piece of paper.

Dropping her pencil with a small thud, Princess Bubblegum stopped whatever she was doing and ran up to him to give him a light hug, hitting some of her empty test tubes lying around in the process. Normally, this would make Finn blush like mad, but for some reason he didn't.

"Hey Finn! Great for you to have made it!" She smiled and then turned her attention to each side of him "Say, where's Jake?"

"Oh he cracked your secret code and went home just in case of some bad guys."

Everything went quiet. The only sound you could hear would be the bubbling of the chemicals inside test tubes.

Princess Bubblegum stared at him with the most confused look ever. And Finn stared back at her with a confused look on why she looked confused. How could she forget what she put on the paper?

"What code…?"

With the most obvious tone he replied, "You know. The secret code you placed on your note paper just in case bad guys tried to steal it? Remember?"

"I didn't write a…" Sighing, she thought about it for a moment , then muttered "Jake..." under her breath and went back to her happy princess mood. Both from knowing there was nothing she could do about it now and from remembering what was so important she even needed them here for.

"It's fine. I believe i will only need one person to help me on my experiment."

"Speaking of which, what are we even doing? Some kind of quest you're going to put me on?"

Grinning by the thought, Finn grabbed his demon-blood sword and swished it around, also accidentally breaking a few bottles in the process causing glass to scatter all over the messy floor. Some of the substances even melting through the ground. When they completely melted through you would hear a faint '_Ah! My head!"_ or something along those lines.

"Oops sorry PB. But a quest? Will there be dangers and monster? Oh man that'd be so math! Will there be an evil creature that I have to defeat to restore the balance of the world? Will there be a time bomb where I have to cut one of those color strings or else it will explode? Will-"

"Time travel."

"What?"

"Time travel!"

His mood and head drooping from it NOT being an adventure, Finn looked at the mess he made on the ground. But after progressing what she just said, his face lighted up instantly causing him to shoot his head back up.

"Time Travel?! Wow really?!"

"Yes! Time Travel! You see, it seems I have created a time machine that can send you about 1000 years or so to the past. I have called Marceline to come here today because she's the only one who knows about the past. Well except for Ice King, but he doesn't remember. Anyway, she agreed and should be arriving here shortly. I needed you here because it takes two people to start the machine. Once Marceline enters the chamber you are to-"

_CRACK! BOOM!_

In the middle of Bubblegum's speech, the outer wall of the lab bursted open with extreme force sending piles of candy wall rubble to shoot across the room, also allowing extremely bright sunlight to enter. There standing in the middle of the busted wall was a darkly cloaked figure with an unidentifiable mask on, of course, making the person seem suspicious. Finn quickly readied his sword just in case. That is, until he heard a familiar feminine voice, making him put his sword back almost instantly.

"Whoa there Finn. No need to be pointing sharp objects at me now."

"Oh. Sorry Marcy, didn't know it was you!" He embarrassingly scratched the back of his head and looked to the side giving a small chuckle.

Marceline snickered, "I'm only teasing weenie!" She looked around the room a couple of times, "Dang this place is a mess! Look at all these candy walls everywhere!" then turned her attention to the supposed enraged princess. She smirked waved. "What's up!"

"Marceline! We have a door you know! In fact, we have a window! Well, HAD a window… That is until you busted it apart! Now look what you did! You covered all of my research and work with sticky candy walls! Do you know how long it will take trying to separate gooey substances from delicate paper?!"

She laughed at the princess's outburst and flew close to her face, giving another smirk.

"It's all about making an entrance Bonnie."

Groaning at her nickname, and at the stupidity of "making an entrance", Princess Bubblegum rubbed the bridge of her nose and sat down. "Marceline why can't you ever...! Ugh never mind..." Taking a few minutes to calm down, knowing how obnoxious and stubborn Marceline could be, she let it go, not wanted to start an argument. That wall would be easy to repair, right? And the papers? Only a couple of months. Not so bad! Princess Bubblegum's eye twitched. Then she sighed.

"Well now since you're here, how about we get started then? Well after I finish explaining what Finn was going to do BEFORE you rudely interrupted me."

Laughing once again, Marceline floated out the door for something, nobody bothered to ask about.

Watching her leave, Finn diverted his attention back to Princess Bubblegum.

"Sigh. As I was saying Finn, when Marceline enters the machine, you are to pull that lever over there." She pointed at a red lever that was so big you couldn't have missed it. "I'll be on the other side making sure everything goes smoothly. We are going to send Marceline back 1000 or so years to the past, in which I think she was about 1-3 years old? Yeah I think so. So that's really all you need to know."

"So all I have to do is pull that red lever?"

"Yes"

For some reason, The thought of only having to pull a lever was extremely nerve-racking

"_What If I'm a second too late in pulling the lever? What if something gets jammed inside of it when I'm about to pull it? WHAT IF SOME EVIL MONSTER BARGES IN AND I CAN'T PULL THE LEVER BECAUSE I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE?!"_

Easily detecting what Finn was thinking of from his focused, scared like expression, she giggled.

"Don't worry Finn. Nothing would happen if you don't pull it on time. The lever just turns on the machine. If anything, I'm the one who should be worried because I have to press buttons and such on time."

"Oh okay. Good." He was still a bit worried though.

After about five minutes after that little scene, Marceline reentered the room with a blanket. An unusually large and thick blanket. _"Where do you even find those?"_ Finn wondered.

"I'm back!" She began hanging the blanket over the giant hole in the wall.

"Ah. That's better! Man if it wasn't for my vampire strength, that would probably be a pain to find and carry! Well, maybe. Probably not. Anyway this sunlight-protection was getting pretty heated up inside." She took off her cloak and mask and placed them on one of Princess Bubblegum's messy tables. Then she sat/floated in the air causing Princess Bubblegum to scoff.

"Well you wouldn't have had to find something to cover the wall if only you entered through the door now wouldn't you?!"

Marceline playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

"So when are we starting Peebles?" Finn was starting to get anxious and really wanted to start too see if it'd actually work and also just in case he forgets his mental notes later.

"_Pull the lever when she enters. Pull the lever when she enters. Pull the lever when she enters. Pull the lever when she enters_ _"_

"Well, I guess we could start now? You ready Finn?"

"Shoosh Yeah!" Finn jumped on a table, looked up to the skies/roof, and fist bumped the air, with the most unnecessary hero face. earning another giggle from the candy princess.

"Ready Marceline?"

"Yeah I guess" Marceline replied with a way less enthusiastic tone than Finn's. And just merely put her hand behind her head and floated around, showing little interest.

"Right this way then!"

Leading them to the machine in the corner that looked way too complex to even think about. Poor Finn, he actually tried. It was covered in dials, bars, wires, time clocks, and whatever else you put on time machines. And of course, it was made of candy.

"Alright Finn, you stand near the lever. Yes like that. And you Marceline, step onto this platform."

Princess Bubblegum, pressed a blue button on the machine, and sure enough, a sliding door opened to reveal a silver colored platform.

"Ooo Fancy..."

"Thank you! I tried. Now Marceline stand on the platform like I said earlier and I will stand on this side of the machine. Okay you ready to go 1000 years into the past Marceline?!"

Princess Bubblegum is way too giddy about this. Or maybe she wasn't. It WAS time travel after all. But the happiness still seemed to creep Marceline out since she was just mad a second ago. The thought of this made her roll her eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great!" Bubblegum began putting on a pair of safety goggles and pressed the button to close the door, blocking off any view from the inside or the outside. She tilted her body to the side to see Finn on the other side of the machine "Are you ready Finn?"

"Wait. why don't I get goggles?"

"Cause I only have one pair. Now are you ready Finn?!"

He sighed. But dropped the subject, _"One pair means one pair Finn! Don't be so greedy!_" Since he actually was excited about this his faced formed a smile right after. "I guess so!"

"Okay, check the thermometer... check the pressure... check the graph... ALRIGHT THEN! Pull the lever Finn!"

Also taking notice at Princess Bubblegum's unusual behavior, he raised an eyebrow and did what he was told and pulled the lever. _"Must be all that sugar" _he answered himself.

The machine began to make a whole bunch of noise and pop and lock with its weird wires and dials moving here and there. It even shot out steam every so often. Taking a step back, Finn watched the machine bounce and puff. Then he tilted his body to the side and looked at what Princess Bubblegum was doing and listened to her talk to herself.

"Okay good, good! Now turn the purple dial. Next revolve the knob. Then check the pressure of the _blah blah blah blah_." Finn zoned out after some really long word that he didn't even bother to hear since he didn't want to listen to "scientific junk" as Jake called it. After what seemed like forever, Princess Bubblegum took a step back and watched the machine as well with a smile on her face. A couple or so minutes later the machine came to a complete stop making all the dials and charts go back to zero.

"Marceline has been sent 1000 years to the past! I'm a genius! The first ever time travel machine!"

Pressing the button to open the door, a whole bunch of steam blew out of the machine and into the room, blocking Finn and Princess Bubblegum's vision in the process. But of course, she was still smiling widely at her greatest achievement yet. And just like that, if it were even possible, her faced dropped into pure horror in less than a second from a simple sound.

"Gah!"

'_Gah?'_

* * *

**Hai again guise. I decided to look it over for a while so I deleted it. But now it's back and hopefully better than before! Want to help me improve my writing? Tell me what you think. Want to ask a question? Go ahead! Want to insult my writing? Go ahead! It'd probably help me anyway.**

**Note Two: You're probably thinking, "No! The idea was an older Finn taking care of Marceline during the war!" Well yeah, it technically was but oh well! I like this idea too, and I hope you will too!**

**Addition Note: This is my first ever official fanfiction. Just in case you were wondering for some reason.**


	2. You Take Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters or the song in this chapter.**

* * *

"Gah!"

"_Gah?"_

Sitting in the middle of the silver platform, covered by clothes 10 times bigger than it, was a little baby biting its fingers. The baby had midnight black hair that wasn't even close to passing its neck and had light gray-blue skin, looking almost like and exact replica of Marceline.

"Mathematical! It worked! Marceline traveled in time!" Finn laughed excitingly and bounced up and down, not knowing exactly what the real term 'Time Travel' meant. "Great job PB! I knew you could do it!"

Bubblegum was frozen."_Oh no, oh no, oh no! What could have gone wrong? I precisely checked every detail, every research, every word! How could this have happened?!"_

Stopping his bouncing by the silence of no reply, Finn turned around toward Bubblegum and stared a bit with worry at her.

"Yo Peebles? You okay?" Finn waved his hand up and down in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention back, "What's with that serious look you have? It worked!"

She was barely able to gasp out any words.

"N-No Finn. I-It seemed t-to have malfunctioned..." She stuttered and replied in a deep tone.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"GLOB! MARCY!" He rushed over to the Marceline infant who was spitting little bubbles and picked her up only to quickly put her back down, discovering she didn't have any clothes on. Blushing a dark red, he quickly turned away and looked back at Bubblegum.

"Er, can you exactly tell me what went wrong? Marceline did travel through time right? Like how you said!"

Finally letting go of the breath she didn't know she was holding, she sighed and put her hand to her head to think.

In the meantime, Finn slowly approached Marceline and grabbed a hold of her clothes and closed his eyes, wrapping it around her making one of those little infant-blankets that only showed the face of the baby. He then sat down and held Marceline in his arms, watching Princess Bubblegum patiently, knowing how she doesn't like to be disturbed when in the "thinking zone".

After playing with the giggling Marceline for a couple of minutes, he heard Princess Bubblegum sigh once again and turned his head back to her direction.

"No Finn. You're thinking of a different time travel. What was supposed to happen was Marceline getting SENT BACK 1000 years. But the machine supposedly malfunctioned for an unexplainable reason at the moment, sending instead her AGE back 1000 years, making her younger. Waaaay younger."

"Well, how do we change her back?"

Walking forward with her back turned toward Finn, she continuously tapped her chin and continued.

"I'm not so sure, but if I could run a few test on her, I might be able to figure out what."

She turned back around, only to find Finn poking Marceline's nose, who in return tried to grab his giant finger with her two tiny hands. When Finn ever so lightly reached her nose, it would send them both into giggles. This made Princess Bubblegum smile. "Would you mind if I take her for a bit to check how she's doing?"

Finn looked back at Bubblegum and smiled in return. "No of course not! Why would I mind?"

"Oh, no reason." She slowly looked to the left still holding her small smile on her face. "Here, give her to me so I can see what I can do." She held out both of her hands, curving her arms a bit to show she wouldn't drop her. Finn carefully, walked over to her and gently placed Marceline in her arms.

Looking between Finn and Princess Bubblegum, registering what was happening, Marceline gave a small gasp and burst into tears.

Princess Bubblegum panicked and both quickly and harshly rocked Marceline back and forth in her arms, obviously going way too fast trying to stop the noise. "It's okay Marceline! No need to cry! Please don't!"

But of course, Marceline didn't stop.

"Here give her back for a second." Finn gently took Marceline back in his arms and slowly rocked her back and forth with way less speed and strength than Princess Bubblegum. Then automatically by instinct, he quietly began singing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby, trying not to let anybody hear except the person he was singing for.

_Don't be weepy sleepy puppies._  
_Slip your slippers on your footies._  
_In the morning you'll get goodies;_  
_Puppy hats and puppy hoodies._

Slowly blinking, and allowing her cries to settle down, Marceline began falling asleep in his arms, giving a small yawn. Finn gave a soft smile and continued.

_No stripes or polk-a-dots;_  
_Heather grey and feather soft,_  
_Baby pink or baby blue..._  
_All the draw strings you can... chew..._

Finn ended the song and handed her sleeping form back to Princess Bubblegum, who looked at the two of them with astonishment. Now holding the sleeping Marceline back in her arms, she placed her on a little machine that apparently scans the body on what was happening on the inside. Then turning the machine on she stepped back and watched a little red laser-like ray scan up and down on Marceline's body. The weird machine was also printing out a receipt-looking paper on the side that obviously wasn't actually a receipt, but instead the data from what the machine has discovered.

Finn too was watching, but instead with a hint of worry.

"Hey Peebles? When did you get this machine anyway? You've never showed us it before. And is this thing safe?"

"Oh I've had it for a while. I built it long ago to research and see how my candy people were doing on the inside. I never showed you guys because I kind of forgot about it from the long periods of time away from it. And to answer you're last question, yes it is safe, I've used it plenty of times in the past to make sure."

"Oh. Okay cool."

They continued watching the machine and listened to the little clickity-clackity sounds the data printer was making. An awkward silence also filling the air, causing Finn to pretend to be interested in random stuff around the room. Then finally, the machine made a loud *_Ding!*_ informing the person using it that it was done.

Princess Bubblegum reached over and ripped out the data paper and read over it. Finn looked over her shoulder and read it too, but he could barely get past the first words. There were way too many words nobody would understand besides Bubblegum.

"Let's see, it says here from Marceline's scan, that her brain has reverted back to a baby's brain...? Meaning, it was basically like she was born here. And it seems she doesn't remember anything at all."

"So like a normal baby?"

"Yes, like a normal baby."

"Her bone structures and intestines are like a normal baby's too. And they seem to be in pretty good shape, nothing broken or damaged. Everything looks the same."

"So everything just- i don't know...- like reset for her?"

"I'm afraid so."

It was silent for a while until they heard a soft yawn coming from Marceline. They turned their heads to the side simultaneously to watch her rub her eyes and blink a few times to get her eyes adjusted. Then Bubblegum looked away and sighed.

"Finn… I'd like to get some more research done about what happened and about Marceline's condition. If I am able to complete these research, I may be able to change Marceline back to her original age. Along with her old memories and everything."

"Well, go ahead. Nobody's stopping you. I can't wait till I get my old buddy back! This is starting to weird me out."

"I can't Finn… research takes time. A long time. So I'm going need you to take care of her while I do so."

And just like that, it was like everything, including time, froze.

"Wha…What? What?! You want me to what?"

"Yes, Finn you heard me correctly. You see, I need peace, quiet, and lots of time. And I can't do that if I have an infant to take care of. And besides, she seems to like you more anyway." She gave a small smile, looking back over at Marceline who was giggling at Finn's sudden reaction.

"B-b-b-but!"

"I'll be working on what went wrong, and in between that, I'll be checking in on you every so often to see how Marceline's doing. That way, I can get both projects done most likely at the same time."

"But Bubblegum! How is a fifteen year old supposed to take care of a _BABY_? I have no experience what's so ever and I am WAYY too young to even have a baby! And second, in case you haven't noticed, Marceline is a _GIRL_! That means I can't look at her if I try to change her and stuff!"

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "Well Finn, I saw you playing with her earlier, and how you put her to sleep. I think you have enough experience to take care of her in the meantime. And besides, where am I going to find someone as trust worthy as you? Also, looking at a baby naked is technically okay. As long as you don't have any weird ideas while doing so."

"Not when it used to be one of my best friends it's not okay..." Finn grumbled.

Finn pouted and crossing his arms defensively. Then finally, he sighed, knowing she was right.

He cleared his throat.

"Just for a while?"

"Maybe a couple of months or so."

Finn looked over at Marceline who seemed to be chewing with her growing teeth on an empty syringe.

"Alright I'll do it... But what if I need help?"

"You'll find a way. You always do. You can do it Finn!" She smiled sweetly at him and placed Marceline in his arms. "Trust me."

* * *

**And that makes up chapter two guys! Thank you everyone so far for the support you've given me! It means a lot!**

** Also about the update times, I need a couple of days or so to look it over. And also, like the majority of people, I have other things to do like school and other things that randomly happen, so the update time might be even longer if that happens. Sorry! But I'll try to get an update a week at most! And if i can't I'll tell you guys.**

** Thanks again and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Jake You Got It Wrong!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

"Got your backpack?"

"Check."

"Got your sword?"

"Check"

"Got Marceline?"

"And check."

The land outside was bathed in a blanket of a warm glowy orange because of the oncoming sunset off in the horizon. Finn, holding a sleeping baby Marceline in his arms, stood at the entrance of the Candy Castle, next to Princess Bubblegum, who had politely walked them to the door to see them off and to make sure Finn wasn't going to forget anything.

"Well, alright then! Don't need you running back here because you forgot your sword like last time do we?"

"No! I didn't forget last time! I just, um, left it here for you, um, to borrow for a couple of hours… Yeah!" He waved his arms in all sorts of directions while trying to explain "what really happened", even jumbling up his words in the process. His cheeks also had a tint of pink on them too.

Princess Bubblegum giggled. He was obviously lying.

"Come over about next month with Marceline, okay Finn? I'll call you in about a week or so to make sure too."

"I got this princess. It's alright. I'll remember."

Finn began walking out the door, but suddenly came to a halt right before where the sun shone and turned back around.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"Um well. Marcy can't be in the sun. Do you maybe have a cloak or some sort of-"

Princess Bubblegum gave a small giggle once again, accidentally cutting off what he was saying. "Oh Finn… Marceline wasn't born a vampire you know. I believe from what she once told me, she used to be half demon and half human? So if she was 'reseted' then she should be able to be out in the sun."

"Wait. Marceline was a human?"

"Half human. But yeah you can look at it from that point of view too."

"Oh… Math... Well then I guess I should be going now huh? Alright see you soon Bubblegum!"

Finn slowly turned back around and carefully took one step into the light, wincing a little while making sure Marceline wasn't going to get hurt. After a few steps more, he sped up a little. Then more, and more, and more. Until finally, Marceline's whole body was exposed to the sunlight unharmed. Filling with joy, Finn quickly turned around and flashed Princess Bubblegum a big, pleased smile.

Princess Bubblegum smiled back and waved, chuckling at how silly he looked. It was adorable actually.

Finn turned back around and began walking at a normal pace with the smile still on his face.

"Don't forget Finn! One month!" She called after him.

"Don't worry Princess!" He called back.

And Princess Bubblegum stood there to watch them leave, until they came across the hill that blocked off the view of the TreeFort and the Candy Kingdom and disappeared from sight. The only thing you could see was the top of each building.

"Sigh, back to work." She manually closed the candy doors and walked back into her lab to get started on her new project.

* * *

It was dark by the time they got to the Treefort. Using the light from the windows, Finn maneuvered his way to the door and opened it, careful not to drop Marceline. Once the door opened, you could hear loud sounds and music from a video game machine being played, and the laughter of the voices of the people playing the game.

"Aw dang it Beemo! Beat me again!"

"Yes Jake. I win again!"

Ignoring how loud everything was since he was used to it, Finn closed the door and made his way up the ladder to the main room.

"Hey Jake! I'm back!"

The yellow dog paused the game he was playing and turned his head to where his brother was being unusually slow climbing the ladder.

"Finn! What took you so long? You stayed the whole day there! What did you guys do?

Jake turned his attention to a little cloth-covered something, slowly making its way into view in Finn's arms. His eyes then turned big a sparkly.

"OOO Finn! Did you bring me some cookies? Please tell me it's cookies! Wait, even better! Did tree trunks bake me an apple pie?"

He quickly ran over to his brother to receive some "delicious sweets", unwrapping the cloth with much force. It was more like ripping it into shreds like a present.

"Jake stop it! It's not sweets! Stop! You're going to hurt her!"

Jake froze. _"Her?"_ Whatever was inside the cloth slowly moved and gave small sniffling noises.

"Jake look what you did! You woke her up!"

Finn rushed past Jake, who was still frozen on the spot, and carefully unwrapped a little baby girl from her blanket. Princess Bubblegum had given him a little candy outfit for her, so he wouldn't have to deal with a naked baby just yet.

The baby began giving more whimpers and small cries, rubbing her eyes and stretching in the process.

"Shh, shh it's okay! Jake isn't going to be loud anymore! Right Jake?"

He turned his head back to Jake waiting for a reply. But Jake was still in the same place and position where Finn had left him. "Jake?"

"_Her? HER?"_

Jake slowly turned his head around, a little creaking sound come out when he did so."Right… Ha. ha. ha…"

"Well, good! See that Ma-"

"Finn..."

"Yes Jake?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." HE gave a small chuckle. "Let's see how do I put this... Oh I know! WHY THE FLIP DO YOU HAVE A NEWBORN LOOKING BABY?!" He ran over to him and looked at the whimpering baby in his arms. "WHY DOES THIS BABY LOOK LIKE MARCELINE! WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE MARCELINE? LAST TIME I CHECKED MARCELINE WAS LIKE 18!"

"Jake calm down! Be quiet! Today-"

But Jake wouldn't listen. He gasped and his eyes turned wide, deciding to come to his own conclusion. "Finn you did not… YOU DID NOT!"

Finn looked at his brother with a confused look. "Did not what?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THERE MAN! SEE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS! TIER 15 IS A NO GO ZONE DUDE!"

Finn's eyes grew as big as Jake's, finally understanding that Jake obviously had everything all wrong. Panicking, Finn quickly replied as fast as he could.

"NO NO NO JAKE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU SEE- WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Jake was rushing down the ladder by then, so Finn quickly but softly laid the scared Marceline onto the couch, who seemed to be frightened from all the yelling. Then he chased after his brother down the ladder to see him just exiting out the front door. "JAAAAKE!"

Jake began sprinting backwards to the direction of the Candy Kingdom, and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling back, "I'M GOING TO LADY'S! I'LL COME BACK WHEN THERES LESS WEIRD JUNK GOING AROUND!"

"BUT JAKE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"GOODBYEEEE!" His voiced faded out in a couple of seconds.

Finn sighed, knowing he couldn't catch up to his brother now, since he didn't have magical growing legs. And also he had someone to take care of. So he closed the door with a dull thump and went back inside.

* * *

**I got a bit lazy in writing this chapter. I'm sorry. I was like "Oh I can't wait till I post this chapter" cause this is pretty exciting to see what a next chapter would bring. So I don't think I focused that well. Eh. I'll edit it again like in a month. But after this I promise no more lazy work! I'll even spend an extra day if I have to! **

**Extra Notes: Thank you every one who has reviewed and followed so far! It really means a lot! It helps me boost my confidence in this story! So once again, Thank you!**


	4. What On Earth BMO?

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this on every chapter? Oh well, just to be safe, "I do not own anything from Adventure Time"**

* * *

"Care to explain Finn?" BMO asked in its cute little robot voice, still sitting on a table with the game Jake had paused on hold, to show its face.

Finn groaned and fell onto the couch next to Marceline, stretching his arms and legs a bit, and letting his head rest on the top of the couch, causing him to have to look at the ceiling.

"Well BMO, to shorten the story… Today, Princess Bubblegum created a time machine, the ones that send you back in time, and used Marceline as a test subject kinda thing cause Marceline knows about the past or something. The time machine broke, Marceline was turned into a baby, Bubblegum gave her to me to take care of cause she needed peace and quiet, I walked home, Jake flipped out and ran, and I'm explaining to you what happened. The End."

"Oh." BMO nodded, now understanding what happened. Then gave a small laugh. "So she's not yours right?"

Finn snapped his head back up to look at BMO. "What?! BMO don't you start on me too!"

"He he! I am just kidding Finn! I wanted to make a joke too!"

Finn groaned again and let his head fall back down. "But BMO! I'm still too young to know how to take care of a baby! What am I supposed to do?"

Marceline stuck her arms out, indicating she wanted to be held. So Finn picked her up and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

BMO nodded. "It's okay Finn I'll help you take care of little Marcy!"

"Aw thanks BMO! I knew I could count on you! Little Marcy… hey that's a pretty good nickname for her! Thanks again BMO!"

"No problem here Finn!"

Finn yawned, causing Marceline to yawn as well only because she wanted to mimic him.

"It's pretty late now… We're going to go to sleep. Night BMO!"

"Night Finn!"

Finn climbed the ladder that led to the bedroom and placed Marceline down on his bed, grabbing some pillows to build a little barrier around the bed. Then finding some furs and blankets for himself, so he could sleep on the floor while she slept on the bed.

"Yeah, I know Little Marcy, sleeping on the floor sucks. But I don't want to let you sleep on the floor cause that's plain wrong. And I don't want to sleep with you because this is still weird to me. I'll go get you your own bed someday, okay Little Marcy?" He had finally finished setting up his own bed.

She gurgled in response and clapped her hand together, giving him a toothless grin. He laughed in response and went to the edge of the bed to tuck her in. "Goodnight Little Marcy!" He quickly changed into his footie pajamas and blew out the candle lighting the room and laid down on his own recently-made bed, staying awake until he made sure she fell asleep. Once he heard little light snores, he lifted his body up to make sure she was actually was asleep, and then went to bed himself.

* * *

Finn woke up bright and early the next morning, to make sure Marceline was still okay. He shook off his drowsiness and lifted his body up, cracking his back in the process, to check on her. But she wasn't there.

Finn gave a loud scream and started to panic, searching everywhere throwing pillows and furs in every direction. Once out of things to look under, he started to breathe unusually fast and heavy while clutching his fists, turning them pale white. He felt like he was going to throw up. Then he stopped, once he heard a faint singing downstairs.

"Oh, oh, BMO, how'd you get so pregnant? Who's the mother? Oh, who's the father? Shh, I'll tell you if you keep it a secret."

Finn quickly changed his clothes and jumped down into the main room, following the sound of the song, skipping all the ladder stairs, only to find BMO dancing with a giant plastic cup taped onto its belly, with Marceline giggling inside.

"We will, we will, we will! All right, last night, an electric presence came into my room and said, 'BMO, I need your perfect body to host the human incarnation of a baby!'"

"BMO. What. On . Earth. Are you doing?" Finn's faced flushed to relief once he saw Marceline perfectly fine. Asides she was in a giant plastic cup, where Finn had no idea where BMO got. _"Well, that cancels out counting on BMO to help… Wait, how is BMO even carrying her?" _It seemed to be singing that egg song again from a couple of months ago.

"Oh, good morning Finn!" It had a surprised look on its face. "I was um…"

"BMO give her back" He chuckled causing BMO to laugh in return. "Yes Finn!" BMO gently took Marceline out of the cup and handed her to Finn, then ran away with the giant cup once doing so. "Thanks BMO" He called after.

Finn held Marceline up to look at her face to face, only to stretch his arms out at far as he could because of a disgusting odor coming from her. "Ew gross! Why do you smell Little Marcy!"

She giggled and blew a raspberry at his face.

"Ewwww! Hey don't do that!" He wiped the spit off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Alright Lil' Mar, do you need a bath or something? We can't have you stanking up my house now can we?"

He took her back upstairs into the bathroom and placed her on the floor to get ready to get her cleaned up. And was about to turn on the bathtub, but then realized that the bathtub was way too big for her. So he stopped himself, in fear that she would drown. _"But what can I use? A bucket? No..." _ he looked around the bathroom, in search for something smaller. "_The sink! Perfect!"_ Finn walked over to the sink and turned it on, closing the drain pipe, so the water would stay. Marceline watched him patiently.

Once thinking he had the right amount of water, Finn turned back around to look at Marceline with his hands on his hips.

"Now, what are we going to do about this? I don't want to see you naked, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me seeing you naked either, but Princess Bubblegum said it was okay since you're a baby, soo… You and I both kind of have to deal with it okay?"

Marceline gave him another toothless grin causing Finn to laugh. "Well alright then! Let's get started."

He awkwardly began to take off her baby clothes one by one, trying not to look as much as possible, but was still blushing in the process. Then he stopped at the diaper. _"That's where the smell was coming from! Babies wear diapers Finn! Wait, that's not really the problem here Finn…"_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut, while slowly removing her diaper and blindly throwing it away in a trash can that he knew was there because he accidentally kicked it while trying to find it.

Then he opened his eyes, only looking at her face and finally letting go of his breath. Marceline giggled.

"Okay… that wasn't so bad! Onto the next step…" Finn gently placed her into the sink filled with water, making sure her head stayed above. _"Okay Finn… How do you wash a baby? Let's see… you um… pour water on its head… Yeah... Then you… use shampoo! And you pour water again! Yeah!"_

Finn took the toothbrushes outside of the cup they were in, and used the cup to pour the water onto Marceline's head. Of course, causing Marceline to whimper and sniff.

"No no. It's okay Little Marcy! It's just water see? It's not going to hurt you!" He poured a cup of water over his hand to prove that he was right, calming down Marceline in the process... That is, until he tried putting on shampoo, not knowing babies need different kinds of shampoo.

* * *

_Back at the Candy Kingdom_

Princess Bubblegum was working to the best of her abilities, not even stopping for anything. Not food, not sleep, not anything. Until of course, a loud deafening screech far off at the grasslands, caused a small earthquake, breaking every window and bottle of glass Bubblegum had. She dropped her pencil to bring her hands to her ears to try to block off the noise. Even scrunching up her face in discomfort. Once it was over, she let go of her hands and gave a small smile while shaking her head.

"Oh Finn..."

* * *

**I think this chapter was written okay already, so this will count for the next few days update. I need my relaxation of my weekends as much as the next guy.**

**Note Two: Finn's pretty good at guessing what to do huh? Well, good for someone who has no knowledge whatsoever. Don't worry, I'll get Finn knowing more later! Also BMO's pregnant song is from the episode "James Baxter the Horse" just in case you were wondering. Should I give shoutouts? Yeah I think i should!**

**Thank you the following people for the review: alvinandbrittany4ever,The Madman001,and The Nephilim King Michael!**

**And thank you everyone who has read and followed this story!**

**Note**** Three****:**** I just realized Marceline isn't getting enough screen time, even though she's basically one of the main characters in here. But don't worry, the next couple of chapters should be focusing on her.**

**Note Four: Notes are kind of like things I think of along the way. I don't feel like erasing one thing to add another, so this is a pretty convenient way.  
**

**Thanks and see you next time!**


	5. Cake!

**Disclaimer: I dos nots owns Adventure Time**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Finn staggered across the bedroom, still trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He fell face first onto his bed and used a nearby pillow to try to stop it. But alas, that didn't work.

Finn sighed and got back up, making his way back into the bathroom, where Marceline was trying to rub all the soap out of her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and swollen due to the soap and her crying. She could barely even open her eyes. Not that she wanted to. That would have hurt like crazy.

Finn grabbed a towel and walked back to Marceline.

"Here Marcy!" He said rather loudly, due to the fact he couldn't hear as well. "I got a towel! Can you move your hands so I can clean your face?!"

Marceline understood what he said, and obeyed, letting her arms go down to her sides. She was, after all, a pretty smart child.

Finn wrapped the towel around his hand and gently tried the best he could to rub all the soap away. Once making sure over and over and over again, he finally took a step back and gave a pleased smile "There, try now!"

Marceline rubbed her eyes again and slowly began to open her eyes, blinking a few times to test it out. Finally making sure that she could actually see again, she gave a small sigh and turned her head to glare at Finn.

Finn laughed nervously and looked to the side, trying to escape her adorable glare piercing through him. Then he turned back and gave her a big grin, causing her to giggle.

"Alright Little Marcy! I think my ear has stopped throbbing so let's get that soap off your head and go eat some breakfast!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry I'll cover your eyes this time." Marceline pouted, but did not do anything to stop him when he grabbed the cup again.

Finn covered her eyes like he had promised and quickly poured the water over her head to get it over with. Then took her out of the sink and wrapped a towel around her small body. He walked over to his bed and placed her there, then walked back into the bathroom to drain the water.

"Phew! Okay that's done with. Let's see… Now you need some clothes! And a diaper!" He began walking around his room, looking through every clothes drawer and closet. Once finished, he had pulled together one of BMO's shirts from its many costumes and had made his own diaper with a long-sleeved shirt.

"I'll take you to buy real clothes after breakfast okay? So you have to wear this for now." He carefully fitted BMO's shirt over her small head, and quickly put the 'diaper' on without even looking down.

"Now! Let's go get some breakfast!" Finn sat her down on his shoulder, being careful not to drop her, and began his descent down the ladder. Once reaching the kitchen, he placed her on the table and opened the little cooler.

"Alright Lil' Mar, we got some cold spaghetti and… some pancake batter. But I have no idea how to cook." He lifted up the bag of spaghetti in one hand and held the pancake box up in the other to show her the options, even though he was planning to answer himself. "So I think we should have the-"

"Cake!"

Finn stared at her. With the mixed emotions of amazement, shock, and sadness. She had just said her first word since being turned into an infant. But he was kinda hoping her first word was going to be 'Finn'. But oh well, you get what you get.

"Cake!"

Finn shook himself out of his trance and smiled at her. "But Marcy, I don't know how to cook! Can't we just microwave some-"

"Cake!"

"But, I can't-"

"Cake!"

"Marcy, don't you-"

"Cake!"

Finn sighed. If there was one thing he knew about Marceline from his years of knowing her, it would be that she's stubborn as heck. "Fine. But don't expect it to be good! I'm warning you Little Marcy!"

She just grinned at him.

He sighed again. "Well I can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

"Well okay! That takes care of breakfast! ... and the fire… Enjoy Marcy!"

Finn handed her the plate of pancakes that he prepared and began trying to clean out the soot and ash that covered his entire body from head to toe.

Marceline just stared at the pancakes. The batter wasn't fully mixed so there were lumps of pancake batter sticking out. It was also burnt but was still raw and runny on the inside due to the poor measurement of water It was also still a bit on fire.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Finn said while he dusted off the last removable fire residue.

But instead, Marceline ate it. Well she tried to. She didn't have any teeth and she most likely couldn't digest normal food just yet.

Finn watched her and groaned, now realizing he almost burnt the house down for nothing. _"Babies need milk Finn… Not runny, nasty, pancakes." _He mentally slapped himself.

"Don't eat it Mar. We'll skip breakfast for today. For now, let's go buy you your things!"

Finn began emptying the majority of his backpack so Marceline could sit inside. He obviously didn't have a infant stroller, so this was the best he could do.

"_This way is way more convenient anyway. Like what if I have to run away from something? Not that I ever have to. But IF and only if I did, then a stroller would just slow me down. Causing us both to be captured. Yeah."_ Finn congratulated himself for his "thinking ahead".

He then picked up the Marceline still trying to eat the pancake and washed her face in the sink. Then he placed her into his backpack letting her head stick out. He began his way out the front door, grabbing his demon sword along the way.

"Cake." She lifted her stubby arm out of the backpack and pointed at the pancake that just recently killed a fly.

"No Little Marcy. Princess Bubblegum is trusting me. It'd be pretty hard trying to explain you died from a pancake. And besides! Where we're going there's going to be better food for you!"

She blew a raspberry at him again. But this time he laughed.

Finn grabbed a couple of handfuls of gold coins and put them inside a little leather pouch he was holding and walked out the door.

* * *

**And we are back! I had a nice weekend. Not that you care though.**

**So Marceline's a smart child. Finn still doesn't really know about babies just yet. Finn is also getting a bit used to Marceline. Marceline's first word is "Cake"-meaning Pancake. And Finn sucks at cooking.**

**What time is it? Reply time!**

**Dear Xerion: Aw thanks! Your review made me so happy that I could explode! :'D *Sniff* I know, lame right? But it's my first ever fanfiction so I think my happiness is necessary. But once again, Thank you!**

**Dear The Nephilim King Michael: First times writing are hard you're right XD. But thanks to you and everyone else, I keep my will to continue writing! I'll get better one day though! One day.**

**Dear Just a normal reader:**** Yeah I do use those words a lot don't I? I know a lot of other words, but I don't use it in my normal vocabulary so I don't think of them very often. Also If it's something that someone's saying, I try to keep them in dialogue. Like I cant really imagine Finn saying "Cherub" or something Haha. I'll work on it though! And thank you too! For giving me something to improve on!**

**That's all for now! See ya next time!**

** Does anybody even read these...**


	6. The Grocery Kingdom

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Adventure Time**

* * *

It was an hour walk to the Grocery Kingdom. Finn didn't mind, he was used to these long walks anyway. But Marceline, well she's a different story.

An hour of walking with a crying child felt like five times more than an hour for Finn. Marceline was uncomfortable being inside a backpack so she kicked and thrashed around, causing Finn to stop to make sure she was okay each time. Now that you mention it, it actually did take five hours.

Finn could finally see the gates of the Grocery Kingdom. He began to pick up his pace to get there sooner. He was tired from all the screaming and walking.

The Grocery Kingdom was more like a mall, reaching more than ten stories high. Each building was smaller than the last, causing the castle to look more like a pyramid or a wedding cake. On each floor was something different. It was called the Grocery Kingdom because all the foods were on the first floor, making it the biggest building of the castle. It was ran by non-other than the inhabitants of the Grocery Kingdom. But instead of having a ruler, the Grocery People were random creatures that wanted an equal-level place to live. So nobody was superior and nobody was inferior.

* * *

The sliding doors opened with a small *_Woosh!*_, showing the form of a teenage boy who immediately collapsed to the ground.

Finn groaned. He was tired. Marceline had fallen asleep in his backpack, finally letting Finn rest from all the noise.

"Um Sir? You can't sleep there. The people are starting to complain and you're causing a disturbance to our work."

It was one of the workers. He was a short little frog humanoid and was wearing a pair of glasses. The frog man was staring at Finn with curiosity and annoyance.

"Oh. Sorry!" Finn quickly lifted himself back up and dusted off his clothes.

"Uh. Huh… Listen, if you bother someone or something again, we will have no other choice but to kick you out. Sorry man, it's the rules."

"Yeah okay. Sorry again!" Finn laughed nervously and gave a small smile.

The frog man eyed him carefully, and began to slowly walk away, not even breaking off the judging eye contact to do so. Once the frog man turned a corner, Finn let go of his breath and grabbed both backpack straps, walking to the grocery cart line to get a cart. That frog man creeped the stuff out of Finn.

Finn sighed and began to walk along aisles looking for things that he thought he would need.

"_What DO babies need? I don't really want to make a whole bunch of trips here just because I forgot something."_ He turned his attention to the seemingly breathing backpack. _"Maybe I should just go ask someone."_

He strolled his way over to a girl humanoid worker who was restocking a shelf of cereal. _"Probably a goblin" _Finn thought.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know what babies need to eat and stuff?"

The goblin girl stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Finn, giving him a sweet smile.

"Aw! That's so cute! You want to learn how to take care of a child way before you even have one? I think you're going to be a great father!"

"Oh no no. You see, I have a child right-" He stopped himself, now realizing this goblin girl was going to get the wrong idea like Jake had. Everybody was going to get the wrong idea. _"Great another thing to worry about!"_

Finn sweatdropped and pulled the collar of his shirt. The girl looked at him curiously with the smile still on her face. "-right... right… right over there!" He pointed at the sky "In the future! Like you said! Yeah!" Finn was horrible at cover-ups.

The girl gave a small laugh.

"If you want to learn about how to raise children, I recommend going to the book store on the 5th floor and buying some parenting books."

"Y-yes thank you!" Finn turned around and made his way to the elevator. _"That was a close one! Who knows what people would do if they found out I had a baby in my backpack! Or even worse, a MARCELINE looking baby!"_

He pressed the number five on the wall and sang with the music being played while he waited. Him and Marceline we're the only one on the elevator so he didn't care that he was singing out loud. Then he stopped. _"How do I know the lyrics to this song? I don't listen to other people's songs except for-"_ Marceline. He listened closely to the song, and sure enough it was one of Marceline's songs. The older, radical dame, Marceline of course. Finn sighed and walked out of the elevator when the doors opened with a _*Ding!*_

He missed the other Marceline.

Finn checked his surroundings, noticing the bookstore was more of a library. Barely anybody made any noise, and the majority of them were sitting on plush couches, reading.

Finn walked along the book aisles, searching for the label 'Parenting'. Once finding the category, he looked for books he could actually read and understand. His best choice was "Parenting for Beginners 1". The whole series of the story consisted of ten books. But it seems the tenth book was out of stock, so Finn just bought the first nine.

Finn walked over to one of the cushy chairs and sat down, setting his backpack to the side of him. He only needed to know about clothing and food for now, so he skimmed through each book, stopping at words like "eat", "wear", and "ESPECIALLY NEED". He could read the other stuff later.

After an hour, Finn closed the last book, and placed it back into the bag it came in. He picked up his backpack again and made his way back to the elevator.

Little did he know... That the sneaky little Marceline, had escaped the torture bag and was now wandering around the Kingdom. She took little baby crawls, that looked more like sliding, for she was teaching herself how to crawl.

* * *

**Okie! This update on a game is distracting me...**

**Let's see. They go to the Grocery Kingdom (Which I just guessed and made up what it looked like). Finn figures out that if anybody were to find Marceline in his backpack, he's gonna have a lot of explaining to do. Finn buys beginner parenting books. Marceline teaches herself how to crawl. And... These chapters are getting too short for my and your comfort. I like to leave off at little cliff hangers. But I'll try to make them longer. Making my goal more than 1000 words. Maybe 1500. Or 2000 each chapter...**

**What time is it? Not Reply time!**:

**You guys are way too good at predicting my story ._. Oh well, predictable stories be predictable stories! But your guy's guesses aren't exactly spot on. But they're close! So close. XD**

**Sorry, but I won't reply to those who have guessed for the sake of me accidentally giving it away. Sorry!:**

**Dear 27scissors****: Thank you! I try XD. Most of my little laugh makers usually just pop up in my head naturally. But I still try either way. Hehe**

**Dear Just a normal reader: I just believe Finn can't cook. Maybe he can make some sandwiches, but he usually leaves the cooking to Jake lol. And Jake kinda ran away to Lady's house so Finn couldn't really ask him XD. Also thanks!**

_**I just realized... Most of my commentors, reviewers, and favoriters are some of my favorite Finnceline writers ._. You guys are way too nice...**_

**Yes, I am a Finn and Marceline shipper. And I can't wait till I can write great Finnceline stories too! Just in case ya'r wonderin. **

**See ya next time!**

**Like 300 words usually come from these author comments I write...**


	7. Marceline's Mall Adventure

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

"Man! Finding all this stuff took forever! Hmm… Baby bottle… Baby Food… Milk… Diapers… Baby Powder? What's baby powder? Did they smash babies into powder? They better not have! Or I'm going to kick their big buns!"

Finn opened one of his parenting books and flipped through it. He was already in line to purchase everything and was making sure he had everything he needed. Until 'Baby Powder' showed up.

"Let's see… Baby… baby… Baby Powder! A powder that prevents diaper rashes and is used to get rid of body odor? What? Oh well… seems important. I better buy it just in case!"

Finn closed his book shut and put it back; looking to the side to see how far along the line was going.

* * *

It had been an hour since Marceline had escaped. She had finally got the hang of crawling and was now looking less like she was sliding. But she was rather slow since she was still new to this.

Marceline had made her way to the elevator, only to follow this random woman who was holding some sort of candy sticking out of her purse. Marceline entered the elevator with the woman and repeatedly tried to grab the candy, only to fail each time.

The woman pressed the button "8" on the wall, unaware that a child was there, trying to steal from her purse.

Marceline was getting impatient. The movement from the elevator going up made her feel sick. Even worse, the candy was still out of her reach. Marceline pouted and crossed her eyebrows. But just as the elevator gave a _Ding!_ Marceline grew out her demon fangs and bit the lady's leg. Hard.

The woman gave a loud screech, sprinting out of the elevator once the door opened a second later. She was shrieking something about "Bugs" and "Snakes" and "Unsanitary shopping places". After she ran out, a lot of people came by the elevator to look at the so-called "Bugs and Snakes" but gave a disappointed look once they saw a child sitting there. They paid no attention once again and returned back to their business, not even stopping to think what a little girl was doing by herself. Marceline didn't care. The candy had fallen out of the lady's purse when she ran, so she was good.

Marceline put the candy in her mouth with the wrapper still on, for she had no idea how to eat it or if it were able to even be eaten. She crawled out of the elevator and looked around, searching for more things to play with.

* * *

"Wow that was a long line…."

Finn had completed his shopping and was now on his way home. Still oblivious that his backpack was lighter than usual.

"How long do babies nap? She's been in there for a while… Maybe I should wake her-"

He thought about it.

"Nah. I'll take the peaceful walk home."

So he continued his quiet walk back home.

* * *

It was a clothing store.

Marceline crawled around with nothing to catch her tiny baby mind's attention. She was bored and lonely. Nobody even saw her. If they had, they would have left her alone so they wouldn't have to take responsibility for her. So she was lonely.

Marceline was on the verge of crying, but stopped once she heard talking and laughter coming in from a room that was labeled at the top "Fitting Room". She liked the sound of laughter, and it reminded her of Finn, so she followed it.

Once entering, there was a large room with a mirror on the wall and dozens of tiny rooms on the side, where there were two lumpy looking people checking themselves out and trying on new clothes. Marceline made her way to the corner and sat down and watched.

"Oh my glob Melissa. That dress is obvi cute. You look like so like hot in that."

"Thanks LSP. But I'm like not as hot as you in that dress!"

"You are totes right. Now let's go try on these like skinny jeans that make our bum look nice!"

Marceline could barely understand what they were saying, since it was so confusing, but she gave them a weird look anyway. It was like one of those times you don't like something and you don't even know why. But they didn't notice her so her weird look at them was forgotten.

The two floaty lumpy figures disappeared into a tiny room each. After about thirty minutes of random gossip and changing really slow, the two finally returned back out where Marceline could see them.

They were both wearing matching outfits. A black shirt, and really tight skinny jeans like they had said. Marceline gave a small giggle.

"Oh my glob. Do these jeans like make me look fat. And tell the truth."

"No not at all! You look like-"

"Cake!" Marceline giggled. Sure enough, the black shirts and the lumpy form reminded Marceline of Finn's killer pancakes.

"I look like… _What_?!" The one that asked was glaring at her friend with fire in her eyes.

"Um. I didn't say that. I said that you look like-"

"Cake!"

The two figures snapped their heads to the side to see where the mysterious voice was coming from. They looked around, and finally stopped at a little short child sitting in the corner, giggling herself to death.

"Sniff… It's true isn't it? Like, a globin BABY thinks I'm fat too!" She burst into tears and floated gently to the floor, crying her eyes out.

"No no LSP! You aren't that big! A bit."

She cried even harder and speed floated out the door.

"LSP wait!" Her friend chased after her, trying to catch up.

Marceline playfully stuck out her tongue and giggled again. "Finn. Cake.!" She clasped her hands together with a smile.

* * *

Finn shielded his eyes from the sun that was starting to go down. He was finally almost home and couldn't wait to read all the books he had bought and use all the random stuff for Marceline. The tree house was so close.

* * *

Marceline exited the fitting room and made her way back to the elevator. She had already explored this whole floor, and wanted to look at something new. So the best place to go was back to where she had entered.

Along the way, Marceline spit out her unopened candy for it tasted like nothing and she was bored of that too.

Marceline sat at the side of the elevator, waiting until it opened up. She had tried hitting the door a couple of times, but that didn't work. So now, she's waiting. And waiting… And waiting… Until the feel of drowsiness arose on her. On the verge of falling asleep, she was startled awake once again when two little boys came rushing and yelling toward her.

"Come on! Mom gave us five coins to spend at the toy store! Hurry up you're so slow!"

Marceline watched them with excitement, for there was now something going on.

"Ugh! Wait! You know I was never good at running! And besides! You're older than me!"

They laughed and slowed down once they reached the elevator. The oldest kid pressed the button, causing the elevator door to open.

Marceline smiled and got back up, entering the elevator along with the two boys. This elevator had a poster of her older self with her band on the wall.

The youngest boy's eyes opened wide when he saw the poster.

"Woah dude look! There's Marceline on the wall! Her music is so good! But she's really scary being a vampire… What if she ate me?"

The older boy laughed and looked at the poster too.

"Vampires are creepy. Drinking all the blood and killing random people."

Everybody was silent when the elevator finally started to move down, for the toy store was on floor three.

"Hey big bro?"

"Huh"

"There's a baby in here."

They both turned their attention to the side, looking at the random child next to them who was also staring at the poster.

The eldest boy had a weird feel of resemblance of the girl. Like he had seen her somewhere before. He looked back at the poster. Then back the girl. Then back at the poster.

"Dude. Look." He pointed at the poster, then back at the girl.

The younger boy began to look back and forth too. Soon enough, they were doing it in sync. Then of course, the little girl began to do it to. But instead, looked at nothing when she turned her head, for there was no little girl next to her. She giggled at this new game.

"I didn't know Marceline had a kid…"

"Yeah, me either."

They both stared at each other and silently walked out once the door reopened.

This time, instead of exiting right away like she had done before, Marceline stayed for a bit and stared intently at the poster before her. Then crawled out, looking back at the poster and stopping until she was fully outside of the elevator.

* * *

"Finally! I'm back!"

Finn sat on the couch and stretched, placing the backpack to the side of him.

"Alright Marcy. You've been asleep for a long time now. You need to get out and stretch with me!"

He opened up his backpack, and carefully reached inside. Only to find… Nothing. Finn began to freak out, searching his backpack from the inside out, even almost tearing his backpack apart.

"_Where?! Where?! Where is she?! The last time I remember her in here was… The Grocery Kingdom."_

Finn jumped off the couch and began his sprint all the way back to the kingdom.

* * *

Airplanes flew around the roof, Trains rode along the floor, balls bounced, games played, dolls sang. The perfect kid store.

Marceline liked messing around with all the cool stuff in this store. Especially the ones that said "Caution: Flammable". These were the ones that used electricity. There were so many pieces and wires attached to them so it was fun to rip them apart.

Marceline began to throw out random toys from the bottom shelf onto the floor behind her. She liked to destroy the boxes that protected them and throw them halfway across the room when she got bored with it.

A little while later, a kid began to run past and ended up tripping on all the boxes. He was holding some kind of drink so it spilled everywhere causing Marceline to clap her hands and giggle. Marceline began to grab all the wires and batteries and walked over to the drink, casually dumping it all onto the water. Of course, it burst into flames. And the flames began to travel by the cardboard boxes right next to it.

Marceline laughed and crawled back to the elevator. The smoke had begun to make her choke, so she moved far away from it.

Now waiting at the elevator once again, she watched the pretty fire get bigger and dance. But that didn't last long, for some random stranger grabbed her and rushed her down the stairs back into the grocery section and outside the front door.

* * *

Finn huffed and puffed, forgetting to pace himself so he was poop tired. The outline of the kingdom began to show, encouraging Finn to keep going.

"_Marceline you better be here!"_

Finally Finn arrived back at the kingdom, stopping at the gates to catch his breath. Curiously enough everybody was outside muttering about something in a giant circle.

"It was this baby! She started the fire!"

"My goodness! Where on earth are her parents?"

"Who leaves a child alone?"

People were rambling on about something here and there making loud noises. That is until Finn spoke.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

The frog man from before was in the middle of the circle, holding some sort of object. He walked over to Finn and showed him a little girl that was giggling from all the rush.

"This little girl here-"

"Oh Glob Marcy! You're okay!" He took her from the frog man's arms and hugged her.

Everybody glared at him.

"W-what…?"

"Is she you're child…?"

"No! She's not my-"

"Finn! Finn. Cake!" Marceline gurgled and blew a raspberry at his face.

The crowd began to throw random stuff at him and shout and boo him.

"What's going on?!"

The answer to his question lied behind the frog man. He turned to the side to see a woman with two bites on her leg, LSP crying and mumbling about "Cake", two little boys that were staring at him with awe, everybody else glaring daggers with little burn marks, and the kingdom on fire.

"D-did she do that?"

"You are not welcome here anymore Finn the Human. Or you're troubling making child. You are banished!"

"She's not my-!"

The guards kicked him outside the gates before he could finish what he was saying.

* * *

**I did it. 2000 words. Sorry bout the late-ish update guys! My little sibling went on my laptop while I was out and messed my laptop up. So yeah.**

**Okay so. I like to keep Marceline with her mischievous, trouble-making personality. Marceline gets bored with things easily, like most babies do. Finn doesn't notice she's gone until he gets home. Marceline's second word is "Finn". Go figure. And Finn and Marceline are banished from the Grocery Kingdom. For now.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Madman001: We'll just have to wait and see. Won't we?**

**The Nephilim King Michael: YEH! FINNCELINE FTW! -fist bumps back-**

**Just a normal reader: Oh Finn. You're so forgetful. Baby strollers will be the death of him lol and thank you!**

**Xerion: I'm surprised that you're the one feeling honored X3 If anybody, I should be the one honored for having an awesome encouraging reviewer like you! And I wouldn't really care if you were a Finnceline shipper or not XD you're flippin awesome. Thank You! Also a review is never too long! I love reading everyone's review when I get the chance. So don't worry. And once again, Thanks!**

**See ya next time!**

**2000 words. Woot!**


	8. What Do You Mean?

**Disclaim: Adventure Time not own**

* * *

"Finn, remember to come to the Candy Kingdom in a couple more days okay?"

"I got it princess. You didn't have to call me. I am a very responsible person!"

There was a small laugh on the other line. She knew exactly what had happened at the Grocery Kingdom. "I know you are Finn. Just making sure."

"Okay. Thanks anyway Bubblegum!"

It had been a week since Finn was told to rake care of Marceline. Princess Bubblegum had just called, like she said she would, to remind Finn of Marceline's checkup. It's not like Finn needed a reminding though. Or so he thought.

He walked back into the living room, for the house phone was inside the kitchen, and watched baby Marceline crawl around and destroy his house. He made sure she didn't touch all the baby supplies while doing so because he did NOT want to go back to the Grocery Kingdom to re-buy everything. He was banned from there too, so that was going to be an even bigger problem.

Finn spends his time reading each parenting book, over and over again until he memorized it by heart. But deep down, he knew that taking care of a baby needs experience instead of just memorizing a bunch of words. Especially half-demon children. You need a lot of experience to take care of these little trouble-makers. Not that Finn had any.

Finn put his hands on his hips. "Little Marcy if you keep destroying our house, we'll have nothing left to live in!"

She grinned at him.

Finn laughed and picked her up. Her grin was showing a little tooth that was starting to grow. "Hey look! You're teeth are starting to grow!"

She snickered and grew her fangs out, attempting to bite his hand off. Finn jokingly frowned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You can grow you're pointy-teeth things and basically kill people with it. I know. But you're teeth that you can't control are growing! And that's a good thing!"

Marceline giggled and made her fangs go back. "Cake!"

"Yep! When you grow your teeth out you can eat pancakes! Which reminds me… We should go out and get some breakfast."

Marceline pouted. "Finn. Cake."

Finn laughed and uneasily smiled at her. "No, no. Finn cakes are going to kill you. We wouldn't want that now would we? Now before we leave. You smell. So I'm going to have to change you."

Finn walked over to the corner of the living room, where a box of diapers and other random baby stuff were lying around. He put Marceline next to him on the ground and began to move everything to get some diapers. Finn stopped when he put his hands on the baby powder.

"_I still wonder what this is for… Eh whatever."_

He pushed it to the side just like everything else and continued searching. Once he found the diapers, he grabbed a box of baby wipes along the way. He knew before that babies have to clean their butts too, so he tried with some regular toilet paper once. But of course, that didn't work. Who knew babies had special toilet paper too?

"Okay let's go."

Finn brought her upstairs and put her on the bed. He then walked over to a little closet he built and opened it. Inside were dozens of different outfits for her. Finn planned on getting about only ten outfits, but as a baby, Marceline was still fashionable. So that was troublesome.

Finn pulled out three of the outfits. He didn't understand why it was so important, so he chose three random ones for Marceline to choose for the day. There was a yellow one, a blue one, and a red one. All three were basically the same outfit, but in different colors. A striped shirt that was white with small strips of the color, a cardigan that was fully colored, a skirt that was also fully colored, and colored shoes with white socks to go with. It had been like this every day for the past few days, except for the three clothes for each day were different colors and design. He sighed and walked back around the bed to face Marceline.

"Alright. Here are your choices for the day. A beautiful sunset yellow like outfit…" She blew a raspberry at him. "A blue which reminds me of the ocean so don't choose it." She pouted. "And a red that looks like… um. Blood?" Marceline smiled and stuck her arms out at the red one.

Finn knew she was already going to choose the red one, but she wouldn't hear anything of letting him bring only one outfit for her to choose from. Last time he tried, she sat there with her arms crossed while looking at the ground.

"Okay then." Finn quickly changed her diaper and cleaned her. Then he took some time to "properly" put the clothes on. Marceline bit his arm when he rushed to change her last time, and he had a Band-Aid to prove it.

Finn took them back downstairs and began to load his backpack with baby stuff. Instead of putting Marceline in his backpack this time, he let her sit on top of it and hold onto his little bear hat ears to stay on.

Finn grabbed some money and his sword once again and walked out the door, making his way to the Candy Kingdom for they were headed for a little café inside the kingdom.

* * *

"Aw gross Lil' Mar! You slobbered all over my hat! Why have you been biting things so recently?"

They were sitting in one of the family booths, waiting for a waiter to take their order. Finn had taken off his hat and was now observing with disgust all the saliva and bite marks on it. Marceline was chewing on random things like the table and the chairs and was beginning to tear the chairs apart. From afar, they looked like some wacked out family.

"Ahem." The waiter coughed.

Both Finn and Marceline stopped what they were doing and switched their attention to the waiter who seemingly popped out of nowhere for the both of them.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to order?"

"Oh! Right! I'd like to have the breakfast meal, with extra bacon."

"Okay. And what about her?" The waiter wrote down his order and pointed the pen she was holding at Marceline.

"Cake!" Marceline's eyes brightened up and she smiled.

"She means pancakes by the way."

"Alright, your order should be out shortly!"

"Thank you."

Once the waiter left, Finn turned his attention to Marceline and stared at her. She stared back, and for a couple of minutes it was quiet between the two. Then, they both burst into laughter.

"You should have seen the look of your face when the waiter showed up Marcy!" He was laughing rather loud, causing a lot of weird looks to point in their directions. Marceline had stopped laughing at this point and threw a box of tissues at Finn to shut him up.

"Ow!" The box hit him square in the face. "What was that fo-" He looked around and noticed all the looks going their way. "-Oh." He faced all the people and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry everybody! We were just-"

"Finn the Human, Hero of the kingdoms, already has a child?!"

Finn stared at them with his mouth slightly opened. There were a few mutters and whispers going around. He was frozen on the spot until he heard, "I wonder who's the mother." and an answer to that being, "Looks like Marceline the Vampire Queen. Who knew that it would be the two of them together." And then a, "You know they actually look cute together if you think about it…" then finally a. "What ever happened to the princess of flames?"

Finn's face turned beat red and he exploded out of anger and embarrassment and without even thinking he screamed and stood up, slamming his hands onto the table.

"NO! SHE'S NOT MY CHILD! AND I AM NOT WITH MARCELINE AND I NEVER WILL BE! LOOK! THIS LITTLE GIRL RIGHT HERE IS THE REAL MARCELINE! SHE GOT TURNED INTO A BABY BECAUSE OF YOUR RULER'S FAILED EXPERIEMENT! SO I AGREED TO TAKE CARE OF HER! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US! I DON'T LOVE HER!"

Everybody quickly looked away and stopped talking. Finn breathed out and sat back down. He looked at Marceline.

She winced.

Now realizing what he just said, his anger quickly turned into regret.

"Marceline, I-I um…"

She put her head on the table, facing the way of the window. Finn turned his head to look at her, and tried desperately to take back what he said. He apologized repeatedly, but nothing was working. Her eyes were dark and cloudy and she wouldn't move.

So Finn gently picked her up and took her home, ignoring all the commotion going on behind him on what recently just happened.

Even though it was still early, they both went to sleep.

* * *

**As LSP would say it... Drama Bomb! This isn't even the biggest drama I had in mind. You'll have to wait for a while for it until then! I'll leave you to wonder what it is though!**

**Alright. It's been a week now. PB called. Finn and Marcy went to a cafe. Marcy is suspiciously biting everything for a reason Finn does not know. Er... And drama because of the mention of Flame Princess.**

**Reply Time!:**

**27scissors:**** Finn could be so careless and distracted at times XD**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** They all need scoldings haha! Thank you!**

**Just a normal reader: Those metaphors are awesome. And thank you!**

**The Madman001:**** And thus, the Fire Kingdom was created. Lol Jk Jk! Finn shall learn. Finn shall learn... One day.**

**Xerion: 'Thank you.' 'Thank you.' 'Psh naw. Many writers reply to their reviewers! And no, you shouldn't feel honored. I should.' 'Vocab is a bummer lol' 'And bye and thank you!'**

**Yeap. That's it for the day.**

**See ya guys later!**

**.**

**I'm thinking of writing a alternative universe school-type of fanfic next... to practice first person mode and I've always wanted too. And maybe a truth or dare... Maybe...**


	9. Dreaming

**Disclaim: No Adventure Time own**

* * *

_Darkness. Complete and utter darkness._

_That was all Finn the Human could see. "Wuh? Where am I?" He was lying on the ground, with his head facing the ceiling. If it even was a ceiling. It was probably nothing. Just endless miles of nothing…_

_Finn groaned and sat up, rubbing his head in the process. "Hello?" He called out. An echo of his voice replied back to him. Over and over. Until it disappeared._

_Finn sighed and stood up, realizing that he didn't have his backpack or any of his equipment with him. You'd think he was bare naked, but actually he didn't have a body at all. He couldn't see his arms or legs or anything. Nothing. Just like this room._

"_Finn." A small voice called out._

"_Who's there? Show yourself."_

_There was a small snicker out in the distance. Finn could just tell that the strange being was now grinning._

"_Turn around Finn… Turn around…" The voice became extremely creepy and feminine, like a little doll that's going to jump at you when you least expect it. Finn could sense a feel of deja vu coming toward him._

"_No."_

"_Aw what? Why not? You baby Finn."_

"_Actually… I think you're the baby-" He quickly spun around making the figure jump back a bit. "-literally. Marceline…"_

_In fact, Finn was right, it actually was Marceline. She was in a position, getting ready to scare him if he had turned around when she asked him to. But he refused and spun around when he wanted to, causing Marceline to mess up. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms._

"_Where are we Marcy? Actually, where am I because you're back to your normal form already and I'm pretty sure that couldn't have happened just yet."_

_It was true, Marceline was her normal age in this mysterious dark place. "Well... You'll find out soon enough." She floated on her back and put her hands behind her head, closing her eyes in the process. "For now… This place is like, super dark. Not that I don't like it. I do. But it's starting to irritate me." She flicked her fingers and the whole place went bright, causing Finn to have to use his arms to block out the extreme light that illuminated out of nowhere._

"_There, that's better."_

_Finn opened his arms and squinted, trying to get his eyes adjusted to this new scenery._

_They were on a small hill. The sun was high, and there was a slight breeze that blew each blade of grass to the side. The air smelled sweet, from the fresh air that was blowing against them._

"_It feels nice out here."_

_Finn turned his attention to the side and looked down. Marceline was lying on the grass with her eyes still closed and her arms still behind her head. She had a small smile on her face, and seemed to be bathing in the sunlight, relaxing. Marceline opened one eye and looked at him. "Aren't you going to lie down too?"_

"_Won't the sun kill you or something?"_

_She laughed and closed her eye again. "Maybe in the other world, but not here. I haven't felt sunlight in so long that I forgot how good it felt."_

"_Of course you have! I've taken you outside plenty of times to play in the grass and look at bugs or whatever baby-you does."_

_She just shrugged and lied there in silence._

"_How do I lie down if I don't have anything to lie down with? I'm like floating eyes or something. I don't have any arms or legs. Nothing!"_

_She didn't reply to him, and just kept the smile on her face._

_Finn gave a frustrated sigh and scratched his head. Only then did he realize that he did have a body, and that it must have appeared once the scenery changed. Well, now he knew. "Oh."_

_He lied down next to her and closed his eyes too, listening to the sound of the gentle breeze blowing over them. He had to admit, it was relaxing even though he had like a billion questions to answer._

_They laid like this for a couple of hours or so, until Marceline finally decided to say something. "Go ahead and ask something. I can't promise you I'll know the answer though."_

_Finn took a deep breath. "Well. Since you kinda already answered my 'Where am I' question I'll ask another one."_

_She gave a small laugh._

"_Let's see… How about what you're doing here?"_

_She opened both her eyes and turned her head to him, giving him a sad smile. "I can't answer that question."_

"_But you said-!"_

"_I know I did. But I can't tell you now… Ask something else."_

_He gave a loud huff and began to think of another question. It was more like trying to figure out which one to choose. "Okay… How about how you're like physically eighteen again?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It means what it means."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_If I told you, you would know what's going on and disappear from this world until another day when you've forgotten."_

_Finn groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Man, you're so irritating. Why can't you tell me anything?"_

"_Because you're asking the wrong questions."_

"_Well sorry I'm not all wise and powerful like you." He turned his head away from her, frowning. Marceline laughed and turned her head back to the sky, returning back to her relaxing place once again. They sat in silence._

"_Man, I wish you became a fifteen year old like me so you could see how frustrating this is." Finn smiled at his comeback and turned his head back to face her. He gasped at what he saw._

_Marceline was a bit shorter now, with a more child-like face, and shorter hair. She was still in her relaxed position, with the small smile still on her face and her eyes closed. She had somehow just became a fifteen year old._

"_Wha. How did. Huh?" Finn was extremely confused and had no idea what the heck was going on. He quickly sat up and stared at her, trying to figure out how she did that._

_Marceline opened her eyes and stared back at him, giving him an unintentionally cute smile afterwards._

_Finn shrieked and turned around, trying to hide the blush that was forming._

_Marceline sat up and giggled. "Well, Finn. It's almost time for you to go."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Shh. I get a question before you leave."_

"_Um. Okay?"_

_She didn't say anything, causing Finn to awkwardly scratch his arm and look around. But then she sighed._

"_Finn…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Finn. Do you like me?"_

"_Of course I like you! You're like my best-"_

"_No! Don't say that!"_

_Finn shrunk back at her sudden raise of voice. "What… What do you mean?"_

"_I mean! Uh. I mean!"_

"_Mean…?"_

"_DO YOU LIKE- LIKE ME?!" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth, a small blush forming on her face. "Stupid losing all my wisdom and stuff…" She muttered and reverted back to her older age, causing the blush to diminish for she was back to the way she was before. "I mean, do you like me as in… more than a friend…"_

_Finn just stared at her. "I- I- I um… I don't like you that way... We- we just can't be together..."_

_Marceline looked at him sadly. "But why not?"_

_Everything began to become destroyed before Finn could answer. It was making a loud crushing sound, and the scenery ,including Marceline crumpled up and disappeared. Leaving Finn back at the abyss of nothing. Darkness._

_'Why not?'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Why not?'_

* * *

Those words continued ringing in his head, until he woke up. "I don't know." He said aloud, more to himself. He looked next to him, to see baby Marceline lying next to him, awake and staring back at him.

She closed her eyes, got up, and crawled away.

And everything that recently happened was forgotten just like that. For it was only just a dream. And dreams are rarely remembered.

* * *

**I think I'm going to start an Adventure Time school thing along with continuing this story.**

**So, Marceline appears out of nowhere in darkness. He asks questions and strange unexplainable things happen. Marceline asks a question also. Before Finn could answer Marceline's question, Finn wakes up and discovers its a dream. He forgets. This is a short chapter.**

**The Madman001: Wait mon. He'll show up eventually. Most likely lol**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Finn's frustration at it's finest XD And thank you!**

**Xerion: Aw thanks lol! I never actually thought about adding IK to the story... oops... I'll see what I can do about it XD**

**See ya next time!**

**.**

**The next chapter might be kinda late... Cause I plan on starting my next fanfiction...**


	10. Revenge

Another week had passed and Marceline STILL wouldn't talk to him. Not that she could even have a full conversation since she only knows about two words.

"Aw please Little Marcy? Can't you forgive me? It's been a week already and I'm really sorry! I mean it too!"

"No!" Make that three words.

"You know that I could never hate you!"

She blew a raspberry at his face and crossed her arms.

"I was just mad at the moment… and I… said things that should have never been said… But really I'm sorry! You can stay mad at me, I get it, but at least eat something! You starved yourself for a whole week! You're lucky that you're half demon! Otherwise you'd be dead by now…" He muttered the last part to himself, just in case baby Marceline could have gotten scared.

Finn was squatting down next to her on the floor and had cooked her some of his infamous pancakes, for he knew that she liked them a lot. He was worried for her and could actually see that she was starting to get thinner. He was sad that he wasn't going to be forgiven that easily, but if that's what it takes to get her to eat, then so be it.

Marceline looked at the plate of burnt pancakes in front of her and looked back at Finn. Then she slowly uncrossed her arms and reached for a small plastic fork that Finn was holding out for her. Then, as quick as a flash, she either missed the pancakes, or deliberately stabbed Finn in the foot.

"AUGH!" Finn dropped everything he was holding and began bouncing around on one foot while the other foot was being held by his hands.

Marceline pointed at him and laughed.

"Okay Ow! Very funny! But I guess I deserved that though huh?!" He grinned at Marceline.

She grinned back and started to try to eat the pancakes. Finn usually feed her these weird smashed up food in a glass bottle, so Marceline still had no idea how to eat the pancake.

Finn gave a short out-of-breath laugh and sat down next to her. He took out a book from his bag and began reading the next chapter of his parenting book.

After about thirty minutes or so, Finn stopped reading to see how Marceline was doing. She was still trying to eat the pancake. Finn smiled and went back to his book. About five minutes later, he heard a clatter from the plate, causing him to check on her again. But, this time, she wasn't there, and so weren't the pancakes. Just the plate with little burnt marks on it.

Finn gave a terrorized gasp and began to look around the house frantically. He checked under every couch, every closet, every cabinet, until finally the only room left was the treasure room where the front door was. He began to climb down the ladder as quick as he could with his eyes closed tight.

"_Please don't be open… Please don't be open…"_

He turned around from the ladder. It was open. The front door in a matter of fact.

Finn gave a silent shriek and pulled his bear ears down. Then quickly ran out the door. "Marcy! Little Marrrcyy! Where are yooou?!" He yelled and patrolled around his house multiple times if she was even hiding out there.

After a while, Finn began to lose hope that she was actually still around. _"It's all my fault… If I hadn't had said that then-" _There was a giggle, causing him to stop. "Marcy…?" There the giggle was again. Finn couldn't place where it was coming from so he slowly looked left and right while creeping around. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"No!" The voice came from above. Finn quickly looked up, only to be hit square in the face with a burnt pancake, causing him to lose his stance and fall down. The voice laughed.

Finn dusted his face off with disgust and looked up. There Marceline was, laughing like crazy, at the very top of the tree fort. _"How did she even get up there?!"_

"Alright Lil Mar! Jokes over you've had your fun. Now stay there so I can come get you!"

"No!" She turned around and began crawling out of Finn's sight. Finn gave a small frown and ran back inside to get upstairs.

* * *

"Okay! I came up here as quick as I could and now I'm tired. Where are you Marcy?" Finn was standing where Marceline was just sitting, with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Where on Earth could you have gone…?"

Giggle.

Finn looked to the side, down to where the grass was. Basically where he was just smacked in the face with a pancake. And of course… There was baby Marceline crawling down there. Finn groaned and quickly began climbing back down. _"Dang she's fast…"_

* * *

Finn was now on the ground once again. He looked up to the top of the tree fort to make sure he wasn't going to get hit and have to come back up there again only to come back down.

"Alright… Marcy where are you now…"

He walked in a straight line, following little crawling prints on the ground, until he came upon a lake. There was a little island in the middle of the lake holding none other than… Marceline… She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down.

Finn sighed and began to swim across the lake. It was just a lake right? "C'mon now. Let's go back ho- OW!" There was a sharp pinch on his thigh. Then one on his arm. Then one on his stomach. "What the…" Finn looked into the water only to find little fish that had extremely razor-sharp teeth biting at his skin. "OW! Okay stop it you guys. Come on. Let's be nice here." A whole mob of them began to swarm around him. Their number increasing in size every second. "I'll just slowly back away and get out now okay?" Then at once, in perfect sync, all of them showed their teeth and jumped at him.

Finn jumped and screamed and began to madly swim towards the small island that Marceline was on.

* * *

After about a couple of minutes, Finn showed up on the island, out of breath and barely able to move. He limp-crawled his way to Marceline, stopping once at least half of his body was out of the water. He laid there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath.

His clothes were now torn up and he had bite marks everywhere. He wasn't bleeding though because fish aren't really that strong. But it still hurt anyway.

Finn slowly used one of his arms and reached over, weakly grabbing Marceline's arm. "There… I got you…" He turned his head to look at her, but instead of seeing her laughing, he saw a big mischievous grin. Finn's eyes grew big, for he knew what that meant since the older Marceline always had the same look when she was up to something. He was proven correct when he was, once again, hit in the face with a pancake, causing him to fall back into the water and scream again.

Marceline laughed, and managed to get away again, much to Finn's frustration.

* * *

"Finally…!" Finn looked behind him at the lake of biting fish. There were still a bunch of them jumping around, as if daring him to try to come back in. Finn sighed and began to follow the new baby tracks on the floor. This time, it leads to the forest. This time he knew that this couldn't be good.

After a couple of minutes of following the track, it suddenly came to a stop. Finn looked around, knowing that Marceline was around there somewhere.

Then to the side of him, a bush began to rustle. Finn cautiously walked over to the bush and tried to look inside it. There inside were little glowing eyes staring at him.

Finn smiled and held his hand out. "We're done now Little Marcy! I'm tired and hurt from all that swimming and biting."

The eyes didn't move.

Finn squatted down and held both arms out this time. "Let's go!"

After about a few minutes, nothing moved. Finn held an eyebrow up and looked in closer at the bush. "Marcy…?"

There was a loud deafening screech that come from the eye's causing Finn to jump back and hold his ears. Then, the eyes jumped out of the bush, not only to reveal that it wasn't Marceline at all, but also that it was some sort of squirrel. The squirrel pounced onto Finn's face and began clawing in. Finn's scream that time was muffled, due to the creepy squirrel thing blocking his face.

Finn began to stagger across the floor, tripping on rocks and roots every now and then, trying to rip the squirrel off of his face. Finally, the squirrel came off and ran away, chittering something at Finn with its paw raised before it did.

Finn put once arm on a tree to balance himself so that he wouldn't fall. He put the other arm on his stomach to gasp for air. Then, there was a giggle.

Finn looked up at the tree he was leaning on, to see Marceline dangling her little stubby feet on a branch she was sitting on. She giggled again and threw a pancake once again at Finn's face, causing him this time to slide his face in the dirt.

"_Why didn't I see that coming?! How many of those things did I even cook?!"_

* * *

Finn limped his way across the next path of tracks, so he could prepare himself for the next attack. But limping made him face-plant in a pile of mud. This attracted another laugh and a pancake falling down to the back of his head. He groaned in the pile of mud.

* * *

This time, he began to walk as normal as he could. He would slip sometimes due to the mud still on his shoes, but he wouldn't fall. He was covered in mud head to toe, his clothes were practically shredded, his face was clawed up, and he had little bite marks all over his body.

"_What next?_" He wondered.

That was answered with him accidentally walking into a wall. He waited for a laugh and a pancake, but it never came.

Finn moved back from the wall to get a good look at it. It was the side of an entrance to a cave. Marceline's cave.

He looked to the side at the opening of the cave to see Little Marcy sitting there, staring into the cave. He didn't say anything and silently sat next to her, playing in the water that blocked the entrance to the house.

Little Marceline seemed to be in deep thought, but Finn brought her back by grabbing a hold of her arm once again and quietly saying "Let's go home now."

Marceline looked at Finn and crawled into his arms, showing that she was done. And he answered by carrying her back to the tree fort.

* * *

"Well alright. It's almost time for bed, but both of us are pretty dirty. So… that's a problem. I can't take a bath first because you'll probably run away. And I can't give you a bath first because I'd probably get you even dirtier with all this mud. Let's see… What to do. What to do…"

She grabbed a hold of his torn shirt.

He looked down at her. "Hmm? Do you have an idea?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Finn. Mar- Marcy?"

Make that four words.

* * *

**Alright! Do you think...**

**A: Finn deserved all that and now they're even**

**B: Marcy went too far**

**C: That was barely anything and Finn should of received more pancake pranks**

**And what do you think about the ending XD**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Madman001: Marcy has the power to throw burnt pancakes with direct aim XD**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** I plan on not having many dreams though scenes though x3 Just special occasions most of the time. And thank you I tried!**

**Xerion:**** Answers will come sometime! Most likely not anytime soon though sorry XD Also with IK I'm working on it. Your idea is good though! We'll see!****  
**

**Just a normal reader:**** Aw it's okay. There's many more chapters to come and I think it's my fault because I'm updating too fast haha! There won't be another fluff in a while sorry! I like to not rush things :P But it will happen eventually.**

**LittleRedRiddingWolf:**** Welcome traveler! Hope you find this story suitable to your liking! And thanks for reading!**

**skittlesandlove:**** Thank you for reading my side notes XD and for the Finnceline writers, I do not wish to say their names out loud. Sorry! But really, all of them Finnceline writers are really good! XP**

**.**

***Sniff* T.T it's back to humor until later XD. I like all the fluff though... I think of this story as like a show that has those filler episodes that make you happy. Then it goes back to the drama plot :P. But this story's supposed to actually be only humor and what Finn has to deal with. So... the fluffs are filler episodes? Idk. But I think I'm getting carried away by adding all the sadness and whatever XD I actually planned it to be all humor**

**So tell me if it makes it more interesting to have the sad stuff. Or were you looking for laughs only?**

**See ya later!**


	11. Bath

**No. No own Adventure Time here.**

* * *

_*Clap!*_

*Pop*

_*Giggle giggle*_

_*Clap!*_

_*Pop*_

The bathtub was filled to the top with bubbles.

Finn had added a little stool inside the bathtub so Marceline wouldn't drown. Now he was on the other side of the bathtub with his knees to his chest and his head halfway submerged into the soapy water so he could cover up as much skin as possible. Finn was covered with bubbles too and the only thing that was showing was his eyes. They were watching Marceline pop the unfortunate bubbles that floated into the air.

"_I smell like a baby…"_ It was true. The soap he had used to make the bubble bath was an "anti-tear" kid shampoo that he bought from the store a few days back. He already learned his lesson from the last time.

_*Pop*_

It was relatively quiet inside the bathroom except for the popping of the bubbles and the giggles from Marceline. Finn had decided not to say anything for this was all completely awkward.

He closed his eyes and took deep breath, accidentally swallowing a whole bunch of water and soap in the process. That wasn't very smart. Finn began choking and was trying to cough out all of the soapy water in his throat while pounding his chest. He leaned over the side of the bathtub and managed to finally get it all out.

By then, Marceline had stopped her bubble popping and watched Finn with curiosity. He turned back to her and raised one of his hands up indicating that he was okay. "It's *cough* okay Little Marcy. Just swallowed a bit of water that's all."

She looked away from him and had her thinking face on. It consisted of crossing her eyebrows, not to much that made her look angry, but enough to show that she was planning or considering something. Then ,with a grin on her face, and she turned her attention back to Finn.

Finn had just finished his little scene of his and was now staring at Marceline with one eyebrow up, getting prepared for whatever she was going to do.

She slowly raised her arm up, and brought it down with extreme speed and strength onto a mountain of bubbles, that burst apart upon impact causing thousands of bubbles to fly in every direction.

Finn's expression still didn't change as he watched Marceline begin popping all the bubbles in the air. But after a couple of minutes of bubble popping, he began to slowly reassure to himself that she wasn't going to do anything and let his guard down. That is until she slipped into the water…

"MARCY!" He dived into the water as quick as he could to bring her back for air before anything was damaged. A couple of seconds later, he resurfaced with Marceline in his arms, who was unconscious.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Please be okay! Please be okay!" He brought his head to her chest to see if her heart was still beating. Right now, he could care less about nudity.

"Okay! Good. You're still alive! But um-!"

*_Squirt_*

He was sprayed in the face with small jet of water.

Finn glared at the little child that had just decided to play possum. She had filled her mouth with water and had shot it at him. Now she was smiling. But Finn's glare didn't diminish, causing her expression to slowly become of regret each second that passed.

He placed her back on the stool and submerged himself once again into the water.

Marceline looked down into the water with a little guilty look. But instead of having complete silence for the rest of bath time like she had thought was going to happen, she was hit with a jet of water that looked identical to hers earlier.

Once rubbing the water off her face, she looked at where the water stream had come from. Of course it had only come from the other person in the room. Finn. He was grinning at her now, causing the smile to come back on her face.

She giggled and squirted another mouthful of water back at him.

This went on for about an hour or so, causing laughter to echo around the house. But this resulted in having to drain the water and taking another bath because the water was dirty again.

"Phew."

Both Finn and Marceline had towels around their necks and were now in the kitchen, using a small dull light so they could see. They had already changed for bed and had decided to get some milk before they went to sleep. It was more like Finn decided to.

Finn was leaning on the side of the kitchen table with one of his elbows and was rubbing the back of his head with the towel in one hand, and was using the other hand to drink the glass of milk.

He looked to the side of him, smiling while watching Marceline, who was sitting on the table, trying to imitate him by also rubbing her head with her towel and drinking a bit of milk from a small tea cup Finn had found in BMO's costume closet.

"Don't play dead again Lil Mar. That scared the filling out of me."

She turned her head and gave him a toothless grin.

He laughed and patted her head.

"Alright let's go to bed now. I'm flippin tired."

Finn placed the now empty cups of milk into the sink and went upstairs to go to bed.

"You get the top bed, and I get the bottom bed. As usual! Man I should have bought you a bed at the Grocery Kingdom. Maybe I'll make you one. Nah, PB won't take that long. You can have that bed until then. Goodnight Little Marcy!"

* * *

**I'm getting kind of tired of this FanFic. No not disbanding tired. Like I need a small break from it. Maybe like... fiveish days? I want to work on other Fanfics ideas at the moment. I'll still continue writing though, don't worry!**

**Okie! The bathrub is filled with bubbles! They have a water fight. They drink milk. This is a short chapter sorry. There's going to be a time lapse next chapter. And a lot of you chose "B" meaning Marcy went too far with the pancakes XD I actually thought that was equal but apparently not lol**

**Reply Time!: **

**BossKing109: Hehe thanks for answering!**

**The Madman001: None? I've been trying really hard to figure out what other option there is x3 Anyway sorry bout the lack of humor! I'm trying I'm trying.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Ahaha! xD Thanks!**

**skittlesandlove: I shall neva forget it! Maybe take a break. But neva! lol and thank you!**

**Just a normal reader: Naw. I ain't gots them power for that. But thank you and I hope you get better soon x3**

**Charmanderfan: Thank you for your answer!**

**See ya guys later!**

**.**

**Did you ever wonder... Why the shipping debates of Adventure Time on different websites barely involve Finnceline? Like their Facebook page. The comments on each post are like "FP!" or "PB!" or "Fionna!" indicating that Marceline doesn't have a ship. BUT If you research around and look closely, you'll actually see that Finnceline has a BIG fanbase. Take Youtube for example. They have "Shipping Tributes" that have more than a million/ two million views and likes and stuff. While other pairings have less.**

**Yeah... I'm so no-lifed. But I just gots a tell someboday. Like, is our fandom group so nice that they don't debate and argue with the other pairings? Or are we just like "Yeah. That's cool. Finnceline's still awesome anyway." and don't even bother commenting?**

**And doesn't it bother you when people are like "Well she's 1000 years old!" Yeah so is Marshall Lee? (Not hatin. I love him and Fionna too.) And so is Bubblegum? Just let us ship, people. We let you ship. Now let us ship.**

**.**

**Dang woah. Sorry guys. Just gots get that outa my ****system. I don't like feeling like the only one that notices certain things. Correct me if i'm wrong though. Lol i said bye like an hour ago. Oops.**


	12. A Month

**No own tha Adventure of Times**

* * *

"So how was… the first month Finn?"

"Horrible."

Princess Bubblegum softly giggled and led them inside to her lab.

It has been exactly one month since Marceline was turned into a baby. Finn had taken them up to the Candy Kingdom for her progress check-up and was now carrying her in his arms while walking behind Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum was walking a lot slower than her usual pace. She was swinging side to side like she was going to topple over any minute. Only then did Finn realize something was off. "PB when was the last time you slept?"

"Oh… Haha sleep is not important… it's okay."

He turned his head to the side to get a better view of her face. She had large dark circles under her eyes that were clearly noticeable. Her pupils were dark and blood-shot like she was a walking corpse. He wondered to himself how he didn't see it earlier.

"I think you should go to bed. You remember what happened last time you didn't sleep? Also I think you've stayed up much longer than before."

"No… No I can't… Have… to test Marceline… and that was your… your fault last time…"

'_Ouch_. _Princess Bubblegum is harshly honest when she's tired.' _He laughed and continued to follow her. "Fine. But after the test I'm making sure you're going to sleep."

"No… Got to work on… Antidote."

"Not when you haven't slept in a month you don't. And have you been eating either?"

"Food… is a pain…"

He laughed again, this time from the connection of the pancake throws. "Yeah it is a pain." He smiled and looked at Marceline.

* * *

"Okay…!" *_Yawn_* "Uh… what was I doing…?"

"Getting ready to see how Marceline is doing?"

"Oh… Right… Okay um… what… pajiuwahfilogu…?"

"What?"

"I said… What… I forgot… You should learn how to listen, Finn… This is… This is what I have to deal with… every day… the candy PEOPLE…! Always… always… po…potato… what?"

Finn stood up from the stool he was seated on and held Princess Bubblegum's shoulders to stabilize her wobbling. "Yeah… I think you should go to sleep now. You're going crazy."

"No! I need to… see how… she's doing… before… before… before what Finn? Finish… your sentences… Jeez…"

"You're going to sleep. That was you who said 'before'." He quickly slung her over his shoulder before she could do anything to protest. Then with his other arm, he grabbed hold of Marceline who was sitting on a table.

"Noo! LET ME GO!" Bubblegum began to pound his back with her fist and thrash around. "Guar…! Wait… What were those people with the pointy sticky called again?"

"Er… pancakes."

"PANCAKES! PANCAKE PANCAKE PANCAKE!"

Marceline bursted into laughter upon hearing her favorite food's name. "Cake!" Even Finn tried to stifle his laugh, but was failing in doing so.

"Finn… why isn't… anybody coming… to arrest you?"

"Cause I'm a good guy remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Finn brought them both upstairs into the main bedroom, setting Marceline down on the floor, and carefully placing Bubblegum onto the bed. "There. See isn't that better?"

She didn't reply for she passed out once she touched the bed, causing Finn to chuckle. He tucked her in and smoothed out the blanket. Then he once again grabbed a hold of Marceline and walked out the door, turning the lights off in the process.

* * *

"Yo chefs! Can you make a large buffet for your Princess when she awakens from her slumber in like… a couple of hours probably?"

"Yes Sir Finn!" The cooks stopped whatever they were doing and hastily began to prepare the meal for their Princess, who was beginning to worry about everybody in the Kingdom from her lack of health.

Finn smiled and put his hands on his hips while watching the chefs' move around carrying various sorts of things. He was giving Marceline a piggy-back on his shoulders now because it was becoming a pain not being able to use both arms. Marceline could careless anyway, she was having a lot of fun playing with his little hat-ear nubs.

"Oh! And if she doesn't want to eat when she wakes up, tell her that I told her too and if she denies again, you can force her to eat. That's an order."

"Yes Sir."

"Well alright then. I'll be back tomorrow just in case she asks." Finn looked up at Marceline and grinned. "Ready to go home yet Little Marcy?"

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

She nodded her head. "No"

"What. You don't nod your head if… Oh are you trying to say yes?"

She nodded her head again. "No"

"I take that as a yes too. Let's go then!"

* * *

"Ugahhh… Walking all the way over to the Candy Kingdom just to make Peebubs go to sleep…"

Finn stretched on the couch and watched Marceline bite random things like the coffee table. He watched curiously, but didn't pay much mind to it, thinking that it was just some game she made up by herself.

_*Screech!*_

"What was that?" Finn jumped from his seat and ran to the window.

"Dragon!" There were groups of people running and dodging balls of fire being shot at them that came from none other than a red dragon flying in the air.

Finn quickly turned around and ran to his demon-sword, but stopped once he heard little gurgling sounds. _"Wait! I can't leave Lil Mar alone!"_ He began to pace and run around the room, thinking of what to do.

"Ahhh!" *_Foosh!*_

He could hear the muffled cries of the people and the fire being blown on the other side of the wall. Giving a frustrated grunt he jumped down the ladder to the front door and ran out screaming "BMO WATCH LITTLE MARCY FOR ME!" and began to fight the dragon.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

The front door opened up with much force, causing the tree house to shake. Finn sighed and made his way upstairs only to find half of BMO's body inside Marceline's mouth.

"Finn! Help me!"

"Aww BMO! When was the last time you washed yourself? Woah I just had the strangest feeling that's been said before. Well close." Finn pried Marceline away from BMO and put her on the floor. "Thanks for watching her BMO though."

"Oh I was not watching her. I just came out here and she tried to eat me!"

"Oh. Well good thing she didn't run away."

"She. Tried. To. Eat. Me. Finn."

"Yeah thanks BMO. Man I have to take another bath now…" He observed all the little burn marks and ash around his body.

BMO gave a small _*Hmmph!*_ and stormed off.

"Well that was weird." He turned his attention to the child on the floor. "You don't need a bath today so you'll just have to… huh. You'll just stay in the bathroom." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Then he sat her down on the wooden floor and pointed his finger at her. "Okay. No running away, no watching me, no- OW!"

She bit his finger.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Finn yanked his finger out and blew on it. "Ow! What's gotten into you?! Yeesh!" He sighed and turned the shower water on. Then he turned Marceline around so she wouldn't look, and began to take off his disgusting clothes, throwing it into the corner when he was done. Before he stepped into the shower, he made sure that she still wasn't looking. _"I wish she made sure I wasn't looking all those years ago…"_ He blushed and stepped into the shower

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad. You actually didn't run away again. You feelin okay?"

She grinned at him.

"Well good. Don't want you to be sick now do we?" Finn grabbed a new set of clothing and dressed into them. "We have about five hours to kill so what would you like to do?"

She crawled over to the bedroom window and pointed off into the horizon. "Marcy."

Finn followed the direction of where she was pointing to see a little cave in the distance. "Yeah sure okay. We could go visit your house."

She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**Jeez ya'll! I wrote this chapter just for youz! But last one until like Tuesday okay?**

**So... It's been a month. They go visit PB. She's crazy from lack of sleep. Finn forgets about his occupation as a hero. Marceline is acting strange. BMO is almost eaten. Now they're going to go to Marceline's Cave. I think this is a bigger cliffhanger than the last one lol**

**Reply Time!**

**BossKing109****: You are awesome. I didn't actually think anybody was going to agree with me but you did! And it IS so annoying when other people just come up with their own excuses and shiz!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Aha thanks!**

**Just a normal reader:**** Ahaha xD! Congratz on being healed! I haven't actually broken any of my bones before so I can't really tell you "I know how you feel" Not that I wanted to anyway lol. Btw I wrote this chapter because specifically cause of your review xD I felt kind of bad. But now you have to wait anyway Sorry! Aha**

**markovlancey:**** Welcome new reviewer! And thanks! Sorry I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer**

**Xerion****: Yeh it does make more sense than Finn and Fionna lol. It's okay you ain't gots to be a Finnceline shipper. And the last part confused me so much xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**I'm a bit surprised I didn't get a "Don't be so butthurt! Gawsh it's just a cartoon! Blah blah Nag Nag." You guys are the best!**


	13. Cloud Hunt

**No Adventure Time Own**

* * *

It only takes about fifteen to thirty minutes to get to Marceline's cave. But Finn decided to take their time anyway. He wanted to see if Marceline could walk by herself since she hated the small old backpack of his.

So the majority of the short trip was spent on holding Marceline's small hands and slowly leading her toward their destination. Of course babies don't get it right away, but she was learning. Occasionally taking a few steps herself and then falling.

The sun was still high, but was slowly making its way down each minute that passed. Finn decided it was too hot for Marceline, so he provided her with a little sun hat. The air was quiet and peaceful, except for the laughter and voice of a boy trying to teach a child new words.

"Say… 'Yes'!"

"No"

"Is that a no no or a no yes?"

"No"

"Say 'Yee'"

"Yee"

"And now 'Ess'"

"Ess"

"Now together. Yee-Ess"

"No"

"Okay."

About an hour later, the two reach the mouth of the cave which was blocked off by a lake on the inside to possibly keep some intruders away. Finn placed Marceline down on a patch of grass, and ran behind the cave to retrieve a small boat. He didn't normally use it since he depended on Jake to stretch him inside, Marceline to fly him in, or his skills of swimming to get inside. But of course, Jake wasn't here, Marceline's a baby, and he needed a way to get Marceline over and he sure wasn't going to swim with her across.

"You sit on this side. And I'll sit on this side." He had picked Marceline up and had placed her on one side of the boat, while he sat on the other side of the boat.

"Alright… Let's go." He gently began to row the boat, making sure Marceline didn't fall off, or get sick from the rocking.

About five minutes later they reached the land that held the small house of Marceline's. The strangely pink, purple, bright, and well-furnished both on the inside and out, small house of Marceline's. "Welp. Here we are! Your house! Or your used to be house until you become normal."

He began to walk around the house looking for an opening to get inside. Normally he would think that this was violating, but Little Marceline is still Marceline so it's okay since she did give him permission. First, he tried opening the front door just in case it was open and he wouldn't have to do something stupid like crawl through the dog door.

Luckily the front door was open. Why would a half-demon, half-vampire need to lock her door anyway?

"Home sweet home Little Marcy!" He flicked the lights on and put his hand on his hips.

She crawled inside and looked around, stopping when a small zombie poodle came up to view. She petted it gently and let it lick her face. "Doggy."

"Yep that's your dog Schwabl."

"Doggy."

"I find it funny how you memorize longer words than 'yes' easier."

She stopped petting Schwabl and looked around the living room some more. She crawled to the red couch and hit it with the palm of her hand. Then she looked at it with disgust on how hard it was.

Ignoring it for now, she made her way over to her axe-bass which was now starting to collect dust, causing her to cross her eyebrows. "Finn!" She pointed at it angrily.

"What?"

"MHUMH!" She repeatedly began pointing at the axe-bass until he understood.

"Oh! It's getting dusty! Hey I think we should take it back to the Tree Fort to take care of it and make sure nothing happens to it."

She smiles at him and begins crawling around, making her way into the kitchen, but exiting once she found nothing interesting to look at. Then she stopped at the entrance ladder to her bedroom and pointed up at it.

"Uh… I'm not really sure we should-"

"Up!"

Finn sighed and carried her upstairs, looking down at the floor the whole time just in case there was something in there he wasn't supposed to see. After about a couple of minutes, he realized that Marceline was sitting still on the same spot. "Um. Are you done or something?"

She turned around and gave him her mischievous, trademark grin. He opened his eyes wide and quickly waved his arms around. "No! No no no n-"

"Cloud Hunt."

Finn quickly reached out to grab her, but it was like she vanished before his very eyes. He gasped and listened, hearing faint giggles and movement that seemed to be coming from nowhere. "Marcy…?"

He carefully walked around, trying not to make too much sound or he would lose the faint giggling noises. "Where are you…?"

There was a loud clatter on the bottom floor.

Finn swiftly jumped down the ladder and ran to the kitchen, to find a couple of pots and pans lying around the floor. He sighed and placed them back where they belonged.

Then making him nearly jump out of his skin, was none other than Schwabl, who was now sitting right next to him, making him seem like a ghost because of his pure-white fur.

"Oh it's just you Schwabl. Want to help me find Little Marcy?"

He tilted his head.

"Marceline."

Upon hearing his mistress' name, he wagged his tail and began to sniff around, occasionally pointing in one direction then going back on the trail. It was like Marceline moved so fast Schwabl couldn't even place where she was. Then he stopped and ran to the back door, jumping into the little doggy door and running out of view.

Finn acted quickly and unlocked the back door, running after Schwabl, ending up in the basketball court with Schwabl now picking up a new trail.

Schwabl sniffed in circles and over the lying basketball in the corner of the court, and began to head toward the front door.

Finn held his forehead and followed after.

Once entering the house again, he noticed that Schwabl had stopped and was now sitting down, wagging his tail, next to a small shoe.

Finn picked it up and looked around just in case she was still in that room. He checked under all the tables and opened up all of the shelves, even trying to pick up the rock hard cushion that was probably actually rock since Finn couldn't lift it. Either that or the whole couch was stuck together.

Finn gave a frustrated sigh and patted Schwabl's head to congratulate him in finding the shoe. He dismissed Schwabl and began to look for Marceline himself.

He checked the living room one more time until moving into the kitchen and opening all the cabinets. He checked the in stove, the refrigerator, and even the food boxes. You never know how sneaky Little Marceline could be.

He began to wonder if she was even hiding in any of the rooms he's ever been in. He's only been in the living room, the kitchen, and her bedroom. No way was he going to check where all those other doors led to.

Finn sighed once again when he came out of the kitchen empty-handed. _"The only place left is her bedroom."_

He cautiously went up into her bedroom and looked around before even taking a step inside. Her room wasn't technically messy, but there were music sheets and clothing lying around everywhere. He was careful not to step on anything.

First he checked inside her closet, for that was where he and Jake were hiding a long time ago. Then he began to blush furiously when he retraced his steps, from before, into her bathroom. He looked into the bathtub first, and then carefully opened each cabinet, barely even looking inside to at least respect some privacy.

Once deciding she wasn't in there, he examined her bed and under it. He scratched his head and stood back up from where he was kneeling down to look under the bed. The last place there was to look was-

_*Snore_*

Finn picked up light snoring coming from inside of one of the clothes cabinets. He made his way over to the dresser and placed his ear on each of the drawers so he wouldn't have to open all of them for no reason.

The loudest sound of snoring was coming from the top drawer. Finn triumphantly smiled and opened the drawer. Once he looked inside, his expression quickly changed into embarrassment and his face flooded in red.

There Little Marceline was, sleeping soundly in a pile of undergarments.

Finn quickly looked the other way, carefully reaching in to grab Marceline out, occasionally accidentally hitting her across the edge of the drawer. Once she was out, Finn silently took them home without a word, closing all the cabinets and cleaning everything he messed up in the process.

It was still a bit early to go to sleep, but Finn didn't care. The sun was already down, and he was exhausted from the day.

* * *

**I am back yo!**

**They visit Marceline's house. Cloud Hunt is like the Adventure Time version of Hide and Seek (Just in case you don't know). Marceline decides to play Cloud Hunt possibly because of some memory. Probably probably not. You'll know sometime.**

**Reply Time!:**

**BossKing109: I know man. But watch them bring in a completely new girl lol**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Cloud Hunt! ahaha**

**Just a normal reader: Virtual high five!**

**skittlesandlove: Aw thanks!**

**Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley: Aha yeah I plan on bringing Jake back soon. He was gone for I think sixteen weeks before in the show so I'm trying to keep it as real as that xD Also he doesn't know that's Marcy just yet anyway xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Three side messages (AKA when I keep talking after I say bye) today:**

**-Marceline's great at learning how to talk on her own. Who wants to tell me all of the words she's said so far? Winners get a virtual cookie!**

**-I've read over this fanfiction a couple of times and it seems like I've been becoming worse of a writer since the beginning of the story xD The beginning was more detailed and longer and stuff. Don't worry I'm trying to fix that problem now.**

**-I forgot the last one... Dang I should really write these down... Hopefully it wasn't related to THIS exact chapter. If it wasn't then I'll remember probably after a while and will be able to tell you next chapter or something**


	14. The Real Month

**I hate putting this up here. No OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

"Sorry about yesterday guys. Completely my fault!"

"Nah it's alright PB. You should really watch over yourself though."

They laughed and entered the lab which was bright from the sunlight entering in from the now halfway covered hole in the wall. There were a few workers on the outside still trying to fix it.

"Well let's get started now Finn!"

Finn handed Marceline over to Princess Bubblegum and she walked over to place her on a testing table. Before she could place her down, she had to step over multiple building supplies that were being used by the builders to get across. But before anybody could react, Marceline harshly bit Princess Bubblegum's hand causing her to instantly drop her on the ground.

"OW!" She grunted in pain and used her other hand to hold onto the wound like it was going to stop the pain. "No! Put that down Marceline!" Marceline had crawled away and was now playing with a candy screw driver drill in the corner of the room.

"No!" She gave her a toothy grin and pressed the trigger button on the handle of the drill to see what this new contraption was. Her grin grew even bigger once the drill began to spin.

"Easy Marceline. Easy!" Princess Bubblegum began to back away once Marceline looked her way. She stuck both her arms to try to reassure Marceline that that isn't something she should do. But with no avail, Marceline's expression didn't change and she began to slowly crawl up to her.

"No! Stay back!" Princess Bubblegum dashed to the other side of the room and hid underneath a table, knocking various bottles off the table in the process. Still Marceline slowly crawled up to her, but this time now pressing the trigger of the drill over and over again as a taunt.

Princess Bubblegum began to panic. She started to throw whatever was in her reach at Marceline to keep her back. But none of them landed a hit because of the lack of aim she had from being in a hurry.

Each step closer Marceline took was as menacing as the last. Bubblegum tried to get away, but she had cornered herself by ducking under the table. So she sat there and watched because of the inability to do anything. Once Marceline was directly in front of her, the drill slowly began to inch closer to her face. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact.

But it never came.

Princess Bubblegum opened one eye to see what had happened. Marceline was smiling at her with the drill turned off. Then Marceline quickly turned around and threw the drill at the newly fixed wall, which reverted back to the giant gape in the wall that it was before. The wall bursted outward, letting you see, in slow motion, a ladder that was now starting to fall over with a blue candy man on the end of it. He was shocked from what had just happened and had just stood there while he began his decent down to the ground floor.

Finn rushed over to the window, but it was too late, the man had already fallen down. He gasped and leaned over the end of the broken wall and reached out.

"I'm okay!" The man yelled from the bottom. Finn let go of his breath and turned his attention back to the two girls now that he made sure the man was okay. Everybody had a shocked expression at first, but it turned to laughter once everything was alright.

Everybody stopped laughing once they heard giggles. Marceline was laughing along with them, but was now the only one laughing because she didn't know what she did wrong, nor that she would have cared anyway.

"Finn! You were standing there watching! Why didn't you stop her earlier when she grabbed the drill?!" Princess Bubblegum was steaming mad, now that she felt like she had just escaped death. She had blamed it on Finn for not doing anything to stop Marceline earlier.

"Because I wanted a break from this. Sorry though." He put his arms behind his head and laughed. "Also because she wouldn't actually hurt anybody unless she really didn't like you, or it wasn't actually planned and it was an accident. But now you know what I have to deal with every day. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Princess Bubblegum stood up and dusted herself off, straightening her hair afterwards. "Alright fine. But what about the wall? That took a month to replace half of it."

"Well I didn't know she was going to do that… but um… I'll pay for it this time."

She gave a faint out-of-breath smile. "Let's go finish her test inside my room then. There's no broken wall and there isn't anything she can destroy the wall with in there."

"Sure thing, Princess!"

Princess Bubblegum carried various study notes and pieces of papers while Finn carried Marceline. They took the same stairway they had taken the day before to get into the bedroom.

"Phew! Okay leave Marceline on my bed please."

Finn did as he was told while Bubblegum organized her notes and papers on a nearby desk. He didn't know what to do after that so he just sat down on the amazingly, cushiony bed. _"It's probably made out of marshmallows"_ Finn laughed to himself, but cut himself short once Princess Bubblegum walked over to with her notes in hand.

"Now that that mess is cleared up with… Let's start with the first question… Is Marceline getting enough of her nutrients and vitamins to produce energy and actually live"

Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"What has she been eating."

"Oh! You could have just said that at first."

Princess Bubblegum huffed in response.

"Well she's been eating these nasty smashed up foods in these small glass thingies. They smell horrible! But this book I'm reading says babies have to eat it. Oh and she also eats burnt pancakes. Well not actually eat. But she likes them."

Princess Bubblegum laughed at the less intelligent response as her question, but wrote it down anyway.

"Does she like these foods and does she get enough of it?"

"Yeah she could eat like forty pancakes if she actually could." Finn thought about it and scratched his chin.

"No no not the pancakes. I meant the small containers of baby food."

"Three a day. One for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. She doesn't eat the carrot flavored ones though. I don't blame her." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Okay. Okay good. But you should feed her whenever she gets hungry."

"Oh okay. But I don't think I need to. She starved herself for a week before." _Big mistake._

"What?!"

"Uh! Well um!" Finn sighed. "Here goes nothing…" He told her the entire story of the café and what he had said and what had happened after.

Princess Bubblegum calmed down after that, and grabbed a nearby chair to sit down. She closed her eyes and held her hands to her forehead with her elbows on her knees once Finn finished his story. Then she laughed and looked back up. "You deserved the pancakes to your face though."

Finn rubbed the back of his head and laughed with her.

"Anyway… Next question. From the story you have just told me, it seems like Marceline surprisingly knows how to talk."

"Not exactly, she only knows a few words."

"Yes, but that is still impressive for someone so young! I need to research on how this is possible. May I have a closer look at her?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Bubblegum weirdly raised an eyebrow and tried to give a sweet smile to Marceline, who seemed to be bored from all the talking and was now leaning on Finn for a cushion.

"Hey Marceline." Bubblegum talked nicely to her, to win her over. "Can I come over there to see how you're doing?"

"No!"

"Aw what do you mean no?" She began to cautiously walk over to Marceline. "Please Marceline?"

"Marcy! Mmm-Arr-Cee! Marcy!" Marceline blew a raspberry at her face. Bubblegum wiped it off her face in disgust. "Grr! Marceline!"

"Finn!" Marceline dodged Princess Bubblegum's lunge, and had crawled to the top of Finn's head. "No!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed and stood up, dusting herself off once again. "Fine. That's not important right now anyway."

Marceline grinned at her for being able to win an argument with only using five words.

"So Finn. How is she developing?"

"She's abnormally fast for someone 'normal'. Like she's so fast it's like she can teleport."

"Fascinating" Princess Bubblegum quickly wrote it down into her notes, erasing multiple mistakes from writing too fast.

"Um… She can crawl. And as you know she can talk. Ish."

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "I wish I could test all this out though…" She glared at the smiling Marceline on top of Finn's head.

Finn laughed and continued. "She actually understands what you tell her, and she has a great aim at throwing pancakes. She has the same personality as you can tell. And… I have a feeling that sometimes she's her usual self. Like her real a thousand year old self! But in baby form of course. It only happens for a second though. And I'm not actually sure why, how, or when. I just feel it."

Princess Bubblegum had a serious face on as she wrote down each word Finn had said. "That's enough for now Finn. It's not actually enough to see if there's anything happening to her either in either good or bad ways, but it's enough to get me thinking some more. You guys can go home now." She led them all the way back to the first floor to see them off like she had done on the first day.

"Oh Finn! I forgot! Don't come by next month. I have a Royal Meeting."

"Alright PB. I got it. But um… If it's a royal meeting… doesn't Marceline need to be there?"

"Nah. She doesn't usually come to these ones anyway. It's not a Grand Royal Meeting."

"Oh okay. Goodbye Princess!"

"Goodbye Finn!" She waved as he began his decent down the stairs. She was smiling until she saw a small head pop out from the side of Finn. "Marceline."

Marceline smirked and stuck her tongue out, catching Princess Bubblegum's attention. _"I have a feeling that sometimes she's her usual self."_ Rang in her head. But she decided to shrug it off and she walked back inside.

* * *

**There's a key word there. SOMETIMES. Not ALL the time. SOMETIMES. So who knows if she's going to remember after everything's done with. Oh wait. I do hahaha.**

**So! Check up with PB. The wall is still being built. But Marcy destroys it again lol. Um Testing Testing. SOMETIMES. Key Word. Go home. I'm lazy in writing these little summaries today.**

**Reply Time!:**

**Just a normal reader:**** XD Omg Ahahaha! I couldn't stop laughing because of this xD Thanks dude!**

**James:**** What up James the guest! And thank you! Cute is awesome xD**

**That's all the reviews for the last chapter!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Where did everybody else go? Oh well. Us three can have our own party. WHOOP! We don't need those COOL kids over dere. LOL I'm just kidding guys. But seriously, where did everyboday go?**


	15. Jake Returns

**Don't own Adventure Time! This is becoming a pain to put up...**

* * *

"Let's go Little Marcy! We have a mystery to solve for Finn's missing shoe!" BMO jumped over one of the roots of the tree inside the house and quickly shined the flashlight it was holding back and forth for any signs of danger. "Alright Marcy the Sidekick, the coast is clear! Come!" BMO motioned for Marceline, who was on the other side of the root, to cross over.

Marceline giggled and began to pass over to the other side. But halfway through, she had gotten herself stuck with one leg dangling down on each side.

"No Marcy! The popo is gonna find us! We must hurry." BMO ran back to Marceline and tried desperately to free her from the problem by grabbing a hold of the rem of her shirt and pulling. After countless tries, BMO managed to drag her down to his side.

A short while after, there were sounds of meowing and little paws approaching the two.

"Oh no! They is found us!" BMO gasped and ran in front of Marceline to defend her from the oncoming enemies. "Stay still Marcy. I will protect you!"

Two cats appeared from behind a wall, stopping once they were directly in front of them. Then BMO changed its voice and spoke for the cats that couldn't actually talk.

"BMO! What are you doing? We told you last time to leave this job to the police."

Then changing its voice back to reply, BMO answered "No. This is our problem so we should be able to do it ourselves!"

BMO made the cat sigh "Then I guess we have no choice." The cat looked to the other cat incidentally. "Arrest them!"

"Noo! Come Marcy! Let's run!" They both began their getaway, with BMO running on its tiny legs and Marceline, still unable to walk, crawling closely behind.

"Hey! Come back here!"

"No popo! You will never take us alive!" They made their way into the living room and stopped running once they entered the underneath of the coffee table to catch their breath. "That was a close one! If they caught us Finn would never get his shoe back. Alright break time over! Let's go."

"Wait!" Marceline grabbed BMO's arm before it left the safety of the coffee table.

"What is it my apprentice?"

She pointed in the direction of a nearby shoe rack. BMO squinted to see what she had found, and had discovered that a shoe was stuck behind the shoe rack. Finn's missing shoe.

"Great job Marcy! We have found the missing shoe!" They both ran to the show rack, but before they could make it about five cats appeared before them, blocking their path. BMO glared at them and turned its head to see if the shoe was still there, but its vision was blocked once another cat got in the way.

"We told you BMO. There is no escape! Come with us and there won't have to be any problems."

BMO pretended to spit on the ground since it couldn't actually spit. "Yeah right! You are the ones in for some trouble! Secret weapon, go!"

On cue, Marceline began to chase all the cats around, away from the shoe rack.

"What is this? Police cats! Attack!" The cats, only choosing to attack because of somebody attacking them, lunged for Marceline and tried to scratch and bite. But Marceline threw them off of her before they could. Only some of them were able to land a mark but barely enough for it to actually hurt.

"This is no good. My weapon is out numbered!" BMO began to think to itself, trying to come up with a better plan.

"I'm home!"

All the cats froze and turned their attention to the noise of a door being opened on the bottom floor. BMO smirked, knowing that they won.

"Man that golem wouldn't go down unless you got him in the eyes." Finn emerged from the ladder opening, not really paying attention to what was just occurring, as he kicked off his shoes. He had plenty of shoes so he didn't really need the shoe that BMO and Marcy spent the whole day trying to find, but it was his favorite pair anyway. "So what have you guys been doing?" He looked up. By then, all of the cats had retreated back to wherever they had come from.

"We found your shoe Finn!" BMO ran to the shoe rack and reached in the back of it to pull out the shoe.

"Yay! Thanks you guys! But. Why are you all scratched up Marcy?"

"Meow."

Finn looked at BMO, who tried not to make eye contact. Before BMO could answer though, Finn began laughing and placed his sword and backpack into the corner of the room. BMO began to nervously laugh too, until it became more confident, making its laugh fuller. Marceline, unaware of what was going on, laughed also.

* * *

It had been approximately six months since Marceline was turned. She still couldn't walk yet and could barely talk in full sentences, but she was getting there. Her growing teeth were actually starting to show a bit more, but this caused her bite problem to grow, which Finn still couldn't figure out why.

Marceline's axe bass was also now in the corner of the living room and was well taken care of, mostly due to the fact that Marceline continued to force Finn in cleaning it every day. Sometimes he'd do it himself out of habit because it had been there for so long.

The three of them continued to laugh until they were out of breath. Except for BMO since it didn't have to breathe, but it still stopped anyway when they stopped. Once completely calming down all the way, Finn sighed and fell onto the couch, stretching to help his sore bones from all the fighting. He smiled as he watched BMO and Marceline begin running around the room.

On the verge of falling asleep, the doorbell rang before he could. Finn groaned and got up, making his way back to the front door he had just recently came from. Once he opened the door, he was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Hey buddy! I'm back!" It was Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I've got two answers for that! Let's start with one! After I had stayed with Lady for a while, I figured out that I should be supportive for you three. You know, Marcy, you, and the baby? Yeah. Cause staying with Lady made me remember my own kids as I took care of them. So I guessed that you would probably need my help! And reason number two is, I live here."

"Listen Jake, that's awesome and all, but you're still missing something important."

"And that would be?"

"One, Marceline and I aren't married or whatever! Two, we don't have a child! Three, that child IS Marceline."

"Your lies aren't going to change my mind Finn! If you didn't want my help then you shoulda said so! But now I decided that I would help on my own." Jake walked inside, completely blowing off what Finn just said. "So where's your child anyway?"

"I don't have one!" Finn followed Jake upstairs to the living room, where Marceline and BMO were now playing cops and robbers.

"Ah there she is! Hey little Finn or Marceline Jr!" Jake stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of Marceline who was chasing BMO around. Marceline growled at the stop of the game, and bit Jake's arm, causing him to let go.

"OW!"

"Little Marcy! I told you about a hundred times not to go around biting people!" Finn grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. She pouted and crossed her arms.

Jake was blowing on his arm to relief the pain. Then he began to shake it around as if that would work too. "Marceline Jr? I thought you would have taken after me and named your Jr kid after yourself?"

"Jake… I. Don't. Have. A. Child. This baby right here is Marce-"

"Speaking of Marceline. Where is she anyway?"

Finn groaned at the stubbornness of his brother and watched him with frustration as Jake began to look around the room in search for the older Marceline. "Jake…"

"Wait! If she's not here, then did she abandon you and her child?!" He gasped. Then had an angry look on his face. "Nuh uh! That's not happening in my family!" He began to stomp his way to the front door.

"Jake where are you going?"

"As much as I'm afraid of her, I'm going to Marceline's house to teach her a lesson! How dare-"

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"LISTEN TO ME." Finn ran in front of his brother and blocked his path by sticking out his arms. Jake tried to stretch to go through him, but Finn moved wherever he would move. Sighing, Jake stopped. "What Finn?"

"The child over there is the real Marceline!" Finn pointed in the direction of the baby still sitting on the couch. "She was turned into a baby six months ago when PB had that experiment thing that she wrote a letter to us for. Remember? The one you ran away from because it was a hot day?"

"Ohh yeeahh… So if that's the real Marceline… then you've been telling the truth the whole time and you didn't do tier fifteen and Marceline didn't abandon you?"

Finn blushed. "Yes I have been telling the truth, no I didn't do t-tier fifteen, and Marcy wouldn't have abandoned me if we had!" Finn gasped and covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said, and tried oh so desperately to take it back. He turned around a pulled his shirt up to his face, trying to cover his now tomato-red color, knowing that Jake wouldn't even listen to his cover-up if he had one.

Jake chuckled and began to teasingly poke Finn's side, who inched himself away each time he did. "So where did the baby Marceline go anyway?"

They both looked where Marceline was supposedly sitting the entire time. There was nothing there now. "Oh… No…"

"What Finn?" There were creaking noises coming from the upper floor. They looked up and could see little specks of dust fall off with each creak.

"Doggy… Play?" A voice whispered, the sound echoing around the room. Jake began to shake and hold onto Finn for support, who in return seemed unbothered like it was normal. Finn sighed and placed one of his hands on Jake's shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing Finn?"

Finn looked at Jake directly in the eyes. "Good luck buddy." And he patted his shoulder and turned back to the creaking of the ceiling.

"Finn. Cake!" Another whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I got it." Finn put his hands on his hips and walked into the kitchen, with Jake dragging along behind.

"Fu-fu-fu-Finn?"

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Marceline wants to play a game with you."

Jake's shaking began to decrease. "Oh… Haha… Just a game. What are the cakes for then?"

"Pancakes. They're part of the game."

"Oh okay. Nothing with pancakes and games can be too bad right?"

Finn stopped. Then he looked at Jake with worry, and turned his attention back to making pancakes.

The look that Finn had given Jake was not at all helping.

* * *

**Sorry guys... I'm sick _ But that didn't stop me in writing!**

**So. The mystery of the missing shoe! It has been SIX months since Marceline was turned. I like time lapses lol. Jake returns! He's going to help around now. And the chapter ends with Marceline being all SAW on Jake with let's play a game lol.**

**Reply Time!:**

**Well before I start. I should tell you guys that I've been writing this story by ear. So your guys ideas are making me have to come up with a better ending lol It's so hard to choose now xD But maybe I should just stick with the ending that I was expecting it to end. I'm not sure...**

**BossKing109:**** Yus I do! Sorta! Not any time soon though lol I have like a couple more little plot changers left to do. A while she will be turned back**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Maybe. Maaaybeee lol.**

**27scissors: Thank you xD**

**The Madman001:**** I know man. Homework sucks. I use my fanfiction writing as an excuse to myself for procrastination xD. Your idea is also a Maaaybeee.**

**raphaeln234:**** What up! Lol you don't have to say anything really xD I was just kiddin.**

**Xerion:**** Naw it's fine dude xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Time lapses. Hehe.**


	16. Jake vs Pancake

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"AHHH!"

*_Boom!* *Flash!*_

Giggles.

Another explosion.

Jake weakly crawled up to Finn and grabbed his ankle. "Finn… What kind of… What kind of game is this?"

"Just Marceline's pancake game of doom."

"Just?!" Jake groaned and planted his face into the dirt.

They were all outside. Jake had small cuts and bruises all over himself with burnt pancake marks on his face from the multiple hits that Marceline had landed. The pancakes that missed were the ones that 'exploded'. It was more like it hitting the ground so hard it makes a small crater and the dirt flies in every direction. Finn too had tried to participate in this activity to help his brother out, but Marceline would hiss at him and throw random objects at him, none including the deadly pancakes. It was with more less deadly stuff, like water pipes and wood logs.

So Finn stayed on the side, yelling out tips and hints for his brother. Some being when to dodge a flying pancake. That's the majority of why Marceline had missed multiple times. Marceline didn't seem to mind these though so Finn continued to do it. Sometimes Finn couldn't help out because he had to shield his face from the dirt being shot out every so often, meaning he couldn't see, meaning he had no idea what kind of tricks he should tell.

The other reason on why Jake was able to get out-of-the-way of a pancake was because he had the advantage with his stretchy powers. But this was more risky because it gave Marceline more places to hit when he stretched his body. So Jake depended on the shouts of his brother on the side lines.

Now here Jake was, after escaping another blow of a pancake, lying near Finn's feet in exhaustion. Marceline had stopped her pancake throwing for the time being, so Jake had time to take a break.

"How do you win this game dude?!" Jake's voice was muffled from the dirt.

"You have to catch her."

"What if I don't?"

"Then… I guess you just have to keep playing"

"What if I don't want to play?"

"Then you'll either be hunted down anyway, or Marceline won't come out of her hiding places. Believe me, I tried."

Jake groaned again and slowly lifted himself back up, dusting off his body and face from all of whatever was on him. Then as he dragged his feet back to the battle ground, he stretched his arms and legs from where he was just standing. It showed how tired he was.

Before beginning once again, Jake turned around to Finn and gave him sad puppy dog eyes. Even whimpering to make it more tragic. But all Finn could do was give a sad smile and mouth 'sorry!' to him. Jake turned back around and continued walking.

Right about then, five more pancakes came hurling down like missiles. Jake jumped and stretched his body back to normal and began running and screaming.

"Go to the left! Now duck! Watch out behind you!" Finn continued his yelling.

After about a while of dirt explosions and more screaming, Finn scanned the area again in search for the hidden Marceline. Looking through the land over and over again, Finn finally spotted a white grin and red eyes in the shadows of a tree. Squinting a bit, Finn made sure that it wasn't some kind of squirrel. Then his eyes grew wide and he yelled to Jake.

"Jake! She's under that tree! Hurry and grab her before she gets somewhere else!"

Marceline heard what he had said and stared at him in surprise.

"Huh? What? Oh!" Jake began to stretch his arms towards her while still continuing to run from the pancakes that seemed to be falling from nowhere now that they had found Marceline who was nowhere near where Jake was.

Marceline gave a small gasp when she turned back around and saw long noodle orange arms ready to grab her. But she was too late. The arms were already too close to be able to get away. She crossed her arms and pouted as the arms securely wrapped around her and slowly began to bring her back to the bearer of the arms.

"Got you!" Jake poked her in the stomach. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Finn laughed and ran over to them, high-fiving his brother for the awesome teamwork they did, then took Marceline from Jake's arms.

"Alright no more. Let's go home now!"

"Yeah man. I need a bath now."

"Doggy play cake!"

"No! I am never playing that 'game' again!"

They all laughed and made their way back to the Tree Fort, while the sun began to set for the day. They have, after all, been playing for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Ah! Nice and fresh!" Jake walked out of the shower with a towel around his neck into the living room where they were.. "You're turn homie!"

"Nah. We're skipping for the day."

"We're?"

"Yeah. Little Marcy and I."

"Woah woah woah. You take a bath together?"

"I know that sounds bad, but yeah basically. She's just a baby anyway."

"Er… Well alright. I shouldn't be one to judge since I had like five kids. Although it's a lot different to take care of puppies than with like humanoids." He walked into the kitchen. "Like with these weird baby food you have. I have no idea what this is but it smells wack bro!" Jake exited the kitchen and held one of the baby food containers. "I mean what is this stuff anyway?" He began to shake it.

"Jake stop shaking it!"

Jake stopped and simply placed the container onto the coffee table. Then he looked at the side couch and noticed some books. Reading the cover of the books, he discovered that they were parenting books. "Hey Finn?" He flipped through each book.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you just use our holo-message player to play the parenting tapes that mom made for us when we're parents? I used it for my kids!"

"Cause the holo-messages are a piece of junk remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Jake gave a small chuckle.

"And it's more fun to learn from experience man. I just use those books when I really need it."

"Alright cool! Want to watch a movie bro?"

Finn turned his attention to the clock. "Mmm… Yeah sure! Only a short one though because Marceline has to go to bed."

"Aww what? But the fun of movies is staying up late!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry! But you know how it is. Would you have wanted us to be watching movies while your kids were trying to sleep?"

Jake sighed. "No…"

"See?"

"Okay then. Short movie it is."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Jake was laying on the couch snoring unusually loud.

"_So much for fun in staying up late_" Finn thought to himself as we watched Jake.

He turned his attention back to the movie and yawned. Then looking down on his lap, he watched Marceline who seemed to be lost in the movie. Finn silently laughed to himself.

After the movie was over, Marceline had already fallen asleep. Finn yawned again and gently picked her up and brought her upstairs to the bed. Then going downstairs again, he brought Jake a blanket and put it over his sleeping form. Turning off the movie and blowing out all the candles, Finn went back upstairs and snuggled in his little sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

"Finn I tried one of your pancakes on accident yesterday and I'm sorry to say this but, you suck at cooking."

"I know bro."

Finn, Jake, BMO, and Marceline were seated around the kitchen table, eating loads of breakfast foods that both Jake and BMO had made. BMO couldn't actually eat, but it pretended it could, and everybody accepted that, even offering various foods to it. And even though BMO can't eat, it's still a better cook than Finn.

"Thanks for the food you guys!" Finn smiled and finished his breakfast. Then he gently nudged Marceline in the side. "Say thank you, Marceline." He loudly whispered.

"T-taaaa"

"The"

"The"

"Anck"

"Anck"

"Yee"

"Yee"

"U"

"U"

"Thank you!"

"Tank you!"

"Close enough."

Everybody laughed and began to clean up the empty plates. "No problem!" Jake and BMO said together.

When they were done cleaning up, they all went into the living room. Jake flipped through the parenting books again, Marceline and BMO ran around and played, and Finn began his daily task of cleaning the axe bass.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Marceline's axe bass here?"

"We picked it up from her house a couple of months back because it was all dusty and dirty looking."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while, until Finn finally finished cleaning the instrument weapon and laid back on the couch.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you taking care of a baby Marceline?"

"Princess Bubblegum gave her to me so she could study and fix whatever went wrong."

"Why didn't she just give her to one of the babysitters or her helpers or something?"

"Because I'm apparently the most trustworthy guy. And I'm good at taking care of children I guess."

Marceline and BMO were now climbing up on top of shelves. Before Marceline could make it, she lost her footing and face planted back onto the ground. Finn gasped and sat up, looking over at her to see if she was okay. To answer him, Marceline picked herself back up and laughed. Finn smiled in relief and lay back down.

"'Good at taking care of children'" Jake laughed and used two fingers on each hand and bended them down after each syllable he said. It was like wolf claws.

"Whatever man." Finn laughed with him.

Then it was quiet again. Finn sighed and flipped himself off of the couch. He walked over to the window and began to watch whatever was going on outside.

* * *

"Finn." Marceline tugged at his socks. "Hungy!"

"Hungry? But we just ate!" Finn turned around and found Jake sleeping on the books. Then he looked at the clock and looked back outside to see the position of the sun. "Oh. How long have I been lost in my thoughts?"

Marceline tugged his sock again.

"Oh yeah. Let's go see what we have to eat shall we?" Finn picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He made his way into the kitchen and opened up different cabinets, bringing together some cereal for him and a container of baby food for Marceline. Grabbing the carton of milk from the cooler, Finn closed the cooler shut and placed everything on the table, sitting Marceline down on a chair. He opened the jar of baby food and made his bowl of cereal, putting the carton of milk back in the cooler.

Finn fed Marceline first, then took a bite of his own food, then fed her again. He went in that order so they both wouldn't have to wait till the other is done with their food.

Upon finishing, Finn threw away the now empty jar of baby food and put his empty bowl into the sink. He put Marceline back down onto the floor and walked over to Jake, giving him a light nudge. "Jake! Jake wake up!"

"Huh what?" Jake quickly woke up, and yawned. He stretched and blinked a few times to get the tiredness out of him. "I guess I fell asleep. Dang Finn these books are boring."

"I know, I've read them remember?"

Jake cracked his bones and stood up. "Where's BMO? I feel like some video games right about now. You in?" He looked around the room and spotted BMO in sleep mode on the couch.

"Nah man. Marcy and I are going to go for a walk."

"Oh. Well alright then. I'll be here playing then. See ya!"

"Bye!" Finn walked to his sword and backpack and grabbed them. "Lil Mar you ready to go yet?"

Marceline appeared from the kitchen and smiled. "No!"

Finn laughed. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry guys. Had a big project that I did last minute two days ago when I was supposed to update. And there was Halloween yesterday so I didn't update then either. So here you guys go!**

**So! Jake's playing the pancake hide and seek game. The dangerous game. Jake dodges most of the pancakes with Finn's help. They catch Marceline. Movies. Breakfast. Window Daydreaming. And now going for a walk. I think this chapter was pretty boring. Expect for the beginning. That was fun.**

**Reply Time!:**

**Th****e**** Madman001:**** Omg dude xD! LOL**

**SoulEaterEvens777****: Sup man :D! You don't really need to be a Finnceline shipper to read this story xD But thanks anyway!**

**Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley ****: Jake shall share his wisdom with the rest of us! 'Wisdom' Lol *Virtual Highfive*!**

**The Nephilim King Michael:**** Thanks man!**

**Just a normal reader:**** Glad you're better! :D And your advise to Jake is very very very accurate lol**

**raphaeln234:**** 6 months to me seems pretty short lol. In my opinion though xD. Like what if my little brother came home with a baby? That was be super weird. But whatevs that's just me! And your thought is awesome and I appreciate it. BUT involving Marcy and her walking. You're probably right on that one. I have no idea anymore xD Thanks for your thoughts and stuff too!****  
**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**You're probably wondering "How would YOU know how to take care of babies?" And my answer will be "I have no idea. Probably the years of younger siblings and younger relatives. I'm basing some of this stuff on my baby cousins and everything lol"**


	17. PB the Stalker

**No own AT**

* * *

"It's called a 'walk' Little Marcy! Not a crawl."

Marceline blew a raspberry at his face, trying once again to stand on her feet.

"Okay! So far so good!" Finn held one of her hands to help her balance herself, as he watched her use her other hand to hoist herself up.

After an hour of encouragement and assistance from Finn, Marceline was successfully able to stand up, though occasionally wobbling. She let go of Finn's hand and tried to stand on her own.

Finn decided to sit down under the shade of a nearby tree and watch her stumble backwards into the soft grass. He laughed to himself as Marceline gave a loud huff out of frustration. A light breeze blew over them, causing the trees to sway their branches to the side. Coincidentally, Finn was seated beneath an apple tree. An apple fell from one of the branches and onto Finn's head from the wind.

"Ow!" Finn quickly laid his hand onto his head and stared down at the apple that just recently gave him a mild headache and was now resting on the spot right next to him. He picked it up and observed it, then just threw it between his hands side to side. "Hey Marcy? You want an apple?" Finn held up the apple to show Marceline who had stood up once again, but fell back down.

After falling back down for one of the many times, she looked over at Finn who was still holding the apple up. She smiled at him and began to crawl over to him, stopping halfway, raising Finn's confusion.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him and looked over at her feet, then slowly sat down on her heels.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, amused, giving a small chuckle.

Putting her hands to her side, she began to lift herself up; stopping once she was in a crouching position. Then cautiously began to move higher, until it looked like she was standing but was just bending her knees. Finally, she stands straight, sticking her arms out to balance herself out.

Finn lightly laughed and started clapping to praise her for her wonderful achievement. She ignored him though, for she was concentrating on being able to stay standing. Then sliding one of her feet forward, she took a step. Then another. And another. And another.

Finn smiled in amazement and clapped even louder. Noticing Marceline was starting to lose her balance the closer she came, Finn placed the apple back down and held his arms out as an opening for her. She looked up and grinned at him, starting to speed up her slide-walking.

Once she was close enough, Marceline stopped balancing and fell into Finn's open arms which resulted in a hug. Finn proudly laughed and squeezed her in his arms. Marceline giggled with him, snuggling into his warm chest.

Finn released her from his bear hug a short while after and sat her down next to him, retrieving the apple on the other side. He held it in his palm as he grabbed his sword and perfectly cut the apple into small squares, throwing the core into the grass for animals to eat.

Then picking up each square piece by piece, he fed Marceline; occasionally letting her hold her own piece so she could feed herself, but making sure she wasn't going to choke.

Finn sighed and closed his eyes when the last piece of apple was in Marceline's hands. He opened one eye to check on her on times, but nothing seemed wrong so he stopped and just decided to listen. It was quiet except for the little chewing sounds that Marceline made, and the sound of nature. Finn almost accidentally fell asleep, and if it wasn't for the crack of a tree branch on the floor snapping in half, he might as well have.

Finn opened both of his eyes, being more alert and watching their surroundings. He looked down at Marceline who seemed to have heard it too, for she was looking behind the tree. There was a light, annoying scratching noise that seemed to be coming from nowhere. Finn strained his eyes trying to see whatever was so close, but was unable to be seen. "Show yourself!" Finn directed his sword at the noise.

There was another sound that resembled footsteps. Whatever it is was slowly backing away from the two. Marceline sighed and began to approach the broken branch by crawling for it was easier for her.

"No wait Lil Mar! There's something out there!"

Marceline turned around at him and gave him an "are you serious" look. Then turning back around to the branch, she put her hand on it and looked up at what seemed to be like nothing. There was another light scratching noise again.

Marceline got into a pouncing position that greatly resembled a cat about to attack.

"Marcy what are you doing? Get back here!"

She turned around once again, this time giving Finn a smirk. Then quickly turning back around she grew out her fangs and used her toes to launch herself forward, straight at nothing. Finn, thinking that she was going to hurt herself, ran after her, trying to catch her before she fell.

Marceline opened her mouth up as she flew towards the random noise. Finn gasped and tried diving for her, knowing that he was already too far to catch her by running. But he missed anyway and had to watch in horror as Marceline made her decent down.

But Marceline never hit the floor. In fact, Marceline bit down hard on nothing, and began to rapidly move in all directions. This was followed by a high-pitch scream and Marceline began to 'fly' around in circles.

Finn watched with a dumb look on his face, as he tried to progress what was even happening. Then as Marceline passed by him another time, he stood up and stuck one of his arms out, grabbing the flying Marceline and prying her off of the invisible being.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Look! There's blood Finn!" A familiar voice said to him, fading into view once they pressed a button on a watch. A notepad and a pencil were dropped to the dirt.

"Princess Bubblegum?!"

"Yeah it's me. That hurt!" Princess Bubblegum held her hand over the bite mark that was actually bleeding more than what Finn expected.

"Oh! Let me get you some Cyclops' Tears." Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid with a label saying 'Cyclops' Tears' and slowly dropped a tiny drop over the bite mark, which healed in almost an instant.

"Thanks Finn."

"No probs Bubblegum!"

She bended down to pick up her notepad and pencil that were now covered in dirt and broken leaves. Dusting everything off of the notepad, careful not to ruin it, she placed both items in a pocket of a lab coat she was wearing.

"So um, why were you spying on us with your invisible machiney thingy?"

She looked to the left and gave a guilty laugh, finally giving up by sighing and lowering her head down in shame. "I wanted to do research on Marceline to see her behavior."

"Well why were you invisible?"

"It's not like she'd let me observe her if she knew I was here." Bubblegum looked over at the giggling Marceline on the ground and glared at her.

"That's a pretty good point. But that's still messed up Peebubs."

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

"Nah it's okay! You just gotta ask next time!"

"I will"

They both laughed and stared down at Marceline, who was trying once again to stand and walk. Finn smiled and spoke again to Bubblegum, not turning in her direction for he wanted to watch Marceline. "How long have you been watching us anyway?"

"Only since breakfast."

Finn snapped his head to the side, giving her a dumbstruck look. She didn't seem to notice, for she continued to happily observe Marceline.

* * *

Finn groaned. "Jake we're home!"

It was dark now. Not really the time Finn expected to get home, but after the incident with Princess Bubblegum, he had to make some exceptions. She had returned to her kingdom, for she knew her break time was over. Well hopefully it was. Finn wasn't sure if she was still actually following them secretly.

"Finn, buddy!" Jake stretched over to him, as Finn brought Marceline up the ladder first, and then entering after. "Look what was in the mail!" Jake grinned and raised his eyebrows at him.

Finn weirdly looked at Jake from his strange reaction and cautiously grabbed the mail Jake was shoving in his face. He read the cover of the envelope before he took the paper held within it. It read, '_You're Invited! Invitation to Jake the Dog and now happily adding a new member, Finn the Human!' _in fancy cursive lettering. "What's this? Another party?" Finn flipped it over to take out the letter.

"Maybe." Jake snickered and watched Finn with amusement as Finn pulled out the letter and slowly began to unfold it.

"You're invited. Dear Jake and now Finn, you are hereby given the honor of…" Finn began to read the letter out loud, making his voice quieter with each word he said, until it sounded like a mumble of letters.

Jake tried to stifle his laughter as Finn's expression slowly changed into horror and slight annoyance. Finn quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope and threw it at Jake, running straight for his room as he gave a flustered scream.

Jake burst into laughter and set the letter down on the coffee table, going to his brother to reason with him, bringing Marceline up along with him.

Finn was under a giant mass of pillows and blankets by then, which Jake unsuccessfully tried to open up so he could talk to Finn face to face. But he gave up and just decided to talk to him from the outside with Marceline seated down next to him. She had no idea what was going on, just deciding to go with the flow and follow along in whatever they were doing.

"Aw c'mon Finn it's not that bad!" Jake nudged the not-very-well-built pillow fort. "Fiiinnn!" Jake whined and continuously nudged from the lack of reply.

"I don't want to go!" Finn's voice muffled from underneath.

"Why not?"

"Because they got the completely wrong idea! Again!"

"I know bro. But you kind of have to go anyway."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Didn't you read to the end of the letter? I don't want to go either, but I have too."

Finn popped his head out from the blankets. "They can't make me!" He went back in.

Jake chuckled. "Oh yes they can Finn. They have their ways. Most of them by guilt-tripping you. And besides! This would be good for the little weird baby Marceline too!" Jake stretched his arm over Marceline and pulled her in closer to him.

"Go for me then!"

"You know that don't make sense brotha!"

"Neither did that." Jake could hear Finn sigh and begin to shuffle out of the cushiony mountain.

"So you're going?"

Finn got out of the blankets and stood up, looking over at Jake who had happy puppy-dog eyes, and Marceline who was boringly looking around the room, while trying to escape from Jake's grip. "I guess… But I'm not staying for long!"

"With Marceline, you won't have to." Jake grinned and looked down at Marceline, gasping at the sight of her about to bite his arm.

* * *

**School. What a bummer. Keeping me from updating yesterday. Also I've got a mild case of writer's block.**

**So! Marceline can walk! Sort of! Finn's becoming more fatherly without him realizing it. Princess Bubblegum is observing in the shadows. Just kidding, she used her invisible machine. And what's on the mail letter? You have to wait till next chapter! But I gave a quite bit of hints in this chapter for ya'll to guess!**

**Reply Time!:**

**OooAdventurer78:**** You said it man xD**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Just a stalking PB. Nuthin special lol**

**Katherine Lexi Marianne RIley****: Nah I'm just a regular! But I'll take your comment as a compliment xD thank you. Also I replied to you like twice already anyway xD**

**Just a normal reader:**** LOL I wouldn't think of her pancakes as heavy though xD and Thank you!**

**aonymousXXX:**** Thanks man :D**

**SoulEaterEvans777:**** I didn't say BMO didn't make them food lol. BMO probably did all that time. If you mean with the pancakes then Finn makes them for Marceline on his own choice xD and thank you xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**I'm taking writing Fanfictions too seriously... It used to be just for fun, now I treat it like it's a job ._.**


	18. The Parent Club

**No own.**

* * *

"Jaakee" Finn whispered from the corner of his mouth with an impatient tone.

"What bro?" Jake whispered back.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because dude! The le-"

"NO TALKING!" Earl of Lemongrab screamed in their ears.

They both sighed and continued to listen to the lecture about being a parent.

Finn, Jake, and many others were seated in a circle inside of one of the many rooms of the Candy Kingdom. To be specific, all parent-like figures of Ooo. Not that Earl was parent-like, but he did create his own inhabitants for his kingdom.

They were all invited to participant in the Parent's Get Together Meeting that occurs every so often, much to Finn's dismay.

Finn silently groaned and began to look around the circle, clearly uninterested about 'Perks of Being a Parent'. Lady Rainicorn was seated right next to Jake. Bob and Ethel Rainicorn were seated next to her. Lumpy Space Princess' Parents were seated next to them. The Duke and Duchess of Nuts were seated next to them. The majority of the princesses showed up too. Lots of candy couples were seated after. Then some cloud species, some protected fire species, basically the many of the parents everywhere.

"Yeah guys! Shh! Haha!" There was also Ice King. Who was seated next to Finn with Gunther seated after.

"Ice King what are you even doing here…"

"Well! I can create my ice monsters ya know! Also I got some penguins to care for too!" He leaned close to Finn's ear and whispered in a quieter tone. "And I read that women love men who can take care of children." Ice King wiggled his eyebrows.

Finn looked at him with slight disgust. He wasn't all surprised since Ice King already made countless attempts to get a wife. "Ice King you do realize that everybody here is already basically married."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because! Actually I have no idea. I'm not married and I don't even have a child to begin with." Finn looked over to the other side of the room where Marceline was playing along with many other children.

It wasn't mandatory to bring your child here, but everybody thought it was a good idea for the kids to have a play date. Well, that's what the letter told everyone. This was optional because of the age of many of the children. Some were too old to be wasting their time at a place like this. Examples would include Jake and Lady's rainicorn-pups.

Jake nudged Finn with his elbow to get his attention. "Finn look." He pointed in the direction of the doorway.

"What?"

"Here comes the perfect example of how they'd force you to come here."

As if on cue, a body sitting inside of a wagon came rolling in.

"Princess Bubblegum?!"

Her hands were bound together by a rope and her legs were secured by chains. She looked extremely irritated as some parents, the ones that are taking it too seriously, picked her up and plopped her in a seat between Jake and Finn.

Finn sighed. "Got you too huh?"

She didn't reply, and just glared at the ground.

Another parent stood up and began speaking. He was probably the club leader. "Well we're all here now! Well mostly. Flame King will not be joining us today due to being locked inside of a lantern. Flame Princess, or… also Flame King, will not be joining us either due to maintaining problems in her kingdom. And lastly, The Lord of Evil, Hunson Abadeer, will also not be joining us today for obvious reasons." Someone whispered in the his ear. "Oh. Also because he doesn't technically live in the land of Ooo."

Everybody clapped in response, not including Finn and Princess Bubblegum. Finn because he wasn't listening, and Bubblegum because she was still annoyed and her hands were still tied. Finn finally noticed and untied them for her after everybody was done clapping.

The leader began talking again. "Well first things first! The introductions even though we already know each other from the last get together! But this time! We have somebody new!" Everybody clapped again. "Please grab your child or children now so they may be introduced also. If you're here because of your position as kingdom ruler/caretaker than just mention that in your introduction."

Some people began to stand up and walk over to the corner where the younger ones were playing. Finn didn't have to, for Marceline had understood what the leader was saying and had crawled to Finn, who sat her down on his lap.

After a couple of minutes, everybody that had a child there, finally settled down, allowing for the leader to talk once again. "Okay! Shall we begin?" There were a couple of agreements. "Let's start with… Princess Bubblegum! Who generously allowed for our meeting here!" Everybody clapped and patiently waited for her to start speaking.

After a couple of minutes of no response, one of the parents that dragged her in there came to a realization and said, "Oh! My bad." The parent walked over to her and slowly peeled off invisible duct tape on her mouth. Finn watched in surprise. Wondering how they even had the authority to kidnap, duct tape, tie, and chain somebody so important. What's even more surprising was that it wasn't Ice King who did it this time.

"There we go!" The parent said, finally ripping off the last piece. The parent returned to their seat, crumpling up the duct tape in their hand and throwing it away.

Still Bubblegum didn't reply.

Finn whispered to her to try to get her to say something. "Psst! The sooner you talk the sooner you get to leave. Also Little Marcy's here so you could probably leave even earlier!" He grinned.

Princess Bubblegum looked over at Marceline, who was playing with something unrecognizable in her hands at the moment, and sighed. She stood up, with the chains on her legs making loud clashing noises. "I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

"Good! Good!" The leader praised. "Now tell us why you're here."

She glared at him. "I was kidnapped here."

"Same response as last time, Princess. And the time before that. And before that. Now that I think about it, that's always your response."

She huffed and sat back down, everybody clapping at her performance.

"Alright! Next will be the not newest pair of parents any longer, Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn!" Claps.

Jake had decided to speak for Lady Rainicorn, for she could only speak Korean. They both stood up. "Um well. I'm Jake. And this is my beautiful wife Lady. And um. Yeah."

"And why are you joining us today?"

"Um… Because I didn't want to be tied here like Bubblegum."

"Good! Great! Now let's see…"

Finn muffled out the voices after that, now uninterested for his friend's introductions were over. He watched Marceline with curiosity, wondering what she had clamped inside of her fist. "Hey Lil Mar." He whispered. She looked at him. "Whatcha got there?" Finn pointed at her fist. She just grinned at him in response. Finn sighed and decided to continue listening to the parents.

* * *

"Yes yes! Very good Ice King no-"

"Wait I wasn't finished yet!"

"Ice King your introduction took at least fifteen minutes. I'm pretty sure we all don't want to know how you make your breakfast every morning."

He crossed his arms and sat back down, smiling at random women who looked away in disgust.

The leader sighed. "Alright. And lastly! Our newest member this year! Finn the Human and his child… Um… child… Well we'll just have to wait and find out won't we! And also since he's new! You know what that means!"

"Questions!" Everybody said together.

Finn gasped. "Wait wait wait. What?"

"That's the rules Finn! We know nothing about a new member so we obviously have to ask questions to get to know you better! Now please begin your introduction so we may ask questions after."

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Tough luck man."

"I'm not going to answer."

"We have already come up with a solution for that!" Before he even finished, somebody snuck behind Finn and clamped something metal around his leg.

"What the?! What's this?!"

The leader held up a button. "If you don't answer you'll be electrocuted."

Finn glared at him with annoyance. He just smiled. "Now let's begin shall we? Your electrocution anklet will come off after the questioning."

Finn looked over at Jake who just gave him a sad smile. He sighed. "Alright fine. I'm Finn. And this is Marceline."

"Question time! Me first! Alright. Where is Heir to the Nightosphere now?"

"Weren't you listening?! This IS Marceline."

"Fake answer." The leader pressed the button.

Before the anklet reacted, Finn dropped Marceline in Princess Bubblegum's to make sure she didn't get hurt. Less than a second after, electricity traveled through his body, making him shriek in response. When it was over, his body made a small sizzling sound. He gasped for a breath. "What. Is. Wrong with you?! Marceline could have been hurt!"

"Yes, yes." The leader talked began to talk to one of the parents. "Where's Marceline the Vampire Queen? Bring her here this instant."

"Yessir." They ran out in search.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, knowing that they're wasting their time.

"Anyway… Anybody have a question for Finn?"

"I do! Why the Vampire Queen, Finn?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you choose the Vampire Queen as a mate? Isn't she like… Scary? And evil? And a monster?"

Finn sighed with irritation. "Marceline's not my mate. She's not evil. And she's not a monster. Why does everybody just jump to conclusions? No wonder she doesn't like anybody… Especially you people…"

The leader pressed the button again, making Finn once again yelp in pain. "Untruthful answer. Why does your child look like Vampire Queen if your mate wasn't her?"

"Because maybe that IS Marceline?!"

He pressed the button again and sighed. "Anybody else with a question?"

"Me! If that's her, like you say, then why would she be a baby?"

Princess Bubblegum stood up. "I can answer that. We were working on a time machine with Marceline as the test subject. Instead of being sent back in time, her age was reverted back instead."

Button press.

Finn bit his lip to keep from shrieking again. "What was that for?! I didn't even say anything!"

"Yes."

Finn gave him an annoyed, confused look.

"Next question!"

"How old is she, Finn?"

"I don't know? Maybe one probably?"

Button press. "How do you not know the age of your own child, Finn? That's messed up!"

"Maybe because she's NOT MY CHILD?!"

"Then why are you even here?"

"Because you people invited me."

The leader laughed. "Why would we invite you if you didn't have a child or are married?"

"You tell me! You people and your rumors are probably why!"

While Finn and the leader argued, Marceline nudged Princess Bubblegum. "What is it Marceline?" She grinned at her and secretly crawled over to a set of parents, placing something small, round, and white in-between them. She silently giggled as she crawled back into Princess Bubblegum's arms.

"Marceline what are you doing."

She smiled. Princess Bubblegum finally realized what that ball of white was. But she didn't want to stop it, for this was Marceline's way of playing. Well that's what she told herself because this was her way of getting out of the club early. Bubblegum smiled back at Marceline, and continued watching Finn and the leader as Marceline began to ready her fun.

"For the last time, that's Marceline!"

Button press. "Prove it then!"

"Oh I'll prove it alright." Finn reached into his backpack and slowly pulled out a bag of something black. "Little Marceline." He turned his head over at the grinning Marceline. "Here you go." He handed her the bag of whatever as everybody watched with curiosity.

"Uhh. We need to call our children to see how they're doing for a sec. You know? This club has got to us!" Jake nervously grabbed Lady's hand and led her outside, not wanting to be in that room any longer.

Finn motioned for Bubblegum to get out too, but she just winked, indicating that she could take care of herself.

"Hey Finn. What to show us what's in that bag?" The leader taunted.

"I will. It's just Marceline's snack." Finn opened the bag and placed whatever it was in front of Marceline.

"How is a snack going to prove that's the real Vampire Queen?" He laughed along with many others.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Finn grinned.

"Anyway, what is that weird-looking snack you gave her?"

"Nothing much. Just a couple dozen of burnt pancakes…"

Everybody was laughing by then. "Burnt pancakes?! BURNT PANCAKES?! How is that going to prove anything?!" Everybody laughed once more.

"Who knows?" Finn smirked. "Ready Little Marcy?"

"No!" She grinned

"Alright then! Let 'em have it!"

* * *

**Hai guise! Long time no see!**

**So~ Finn was invited to the Parents Club! Which was what was on the letter! Stuff happens. PB is kidnapped there. More Stuff. The electrocution anklet. The annoying leader and all the other people. Personally I think they'll get what they deserve in the next chapter lol.**

**Reply Time!:**

**OooAdventurer78****: Yeah! Lol! xD**

**SoulEaterEvans777****: The truth has been revealed!**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: x3 Thanks man. Dang you're pretty good at guessing xD Also they probably know because of the countless times people see him with her lol. And it spreads around.**

**Just a normal reader****: Naw xD But your guesses are pretty awesome!**

**27scissors****: Fanfiction jobs for the win! *Fistbump* and thank you xD**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Flame Princess isn't there for reasons.**

**.**

**Sneaky sneaky Marceline. Should anybody be saved? Maybe the children should. They didn't do anything.**


	19. The Pancake Raid

"Here are the bills for the repair of the room." A construction worker handed Finn a clipboard holding many files of papers to repair everything and everything that was inside the room.

"Yes. Thank you." Finn took the clipboard from the man and stored it inside of his backpack to pay for it once he got home.

In the background, you could hear the faint sounds of banana guards reporting orders to each other. The rushing water coming from many hoses held by other banana guards also made quite a commotion. Who could blame them? The fire was pretty big after all.

Finn looked down at Marceline sitting on the ground. He did feel quite a bit of guilt from burning down a quarter of the Candy Castle. He didn't think Marceline would have gone as far as setting the place on fire. But then again… it was kind of an accident. Finn sighed.

* * *

_*A couple of hours ago_.*

"Let 'em have it!" Finn grinned.

"Let us have what? Burnt pancakes?! No thank you!" The leader laughed along with many others.

Marceline smiled. "Cloud Hunt!" She disappeared.

Everybody waited a couple of seconds. But nothing happened.

Then there was a loud clatter of breaking glass. A vase had fallen off of a table top.

"What was that?"

The ground began to shake. The tables and all the people sitting down began to slightly bounce and move. Then it stopped.

"An earthquake? But we wanted to see Finn's proof. Guess we'll have to wait until we know the earthquake is finished."

"That won't be necessary." Finn smiled and looked at the roof of the room. It began to crack. Little specs of pieces from the roof began falling down. "When ya starting Little Marce?" He yelled at the roof.

"Wait." A small creepy voice whispered, echoing around the room. Everybody began to huddle up together besides the leader.

"Aw c'mon you guys. What can a baby even do?" He laughed.

Everybody nervously laughed with him and began to separate from each other, feeling reassured.

And in a flash, the power was cut short, letting the room bathe in darkness except for the faint light coming in from the closed window. There were screams and everybody huddled back together.

"Pfft. The lights just broke." The leader smugly replied taking a step towards Finn. He pressed the button. "Ain't no proof."

Finn kept his stance and kept from shrieking as his flesh felt like it was being burned.

The leader smiled, but he was cut short once the ground began to move even more harshly than the last. Everybody panicked and screamed as they were thrown in the air repeatedly. The tables began to topple over and everything began to break.

"Calm down! Calm down."

Then the earthquake stopped, filling the room with a silence. Everybody had stopped screaming by then and cautiously looked around the room.

A light whistling sound was heard from above.

"Huh. What?" The leader, still uninterested, looked at the faces of all the people crowded in a group. He looked up.

The whistling sound became much louder as each second passed.

Then, a deafening sound of the roof above the leader collapsing down. He was harshly beamed in the head with a pancake, causing him to topple over from the extreme force and digging into the ground.

Everybody stared at him in shock as he groaned and tried to get back up. They looked through the round pancake shaped hole in the roof that allowed sunlight to enter in. More whistling sounds were heard

"AHHH!" Coming to their senses, everybody screamed once more, this time frantically running around the room like the door wasn't to the side of them. "Gunther let's book it!" Ice King yelled, being much smarter than everybody else as he escaped along with Gunther.

*_BOOM!*_ Five pancakes broke through the roof, all landing a hit each.

Then it all stopped. Everybody froze in their spot, hoping to hear where the next one was going to hit.

Without warning, dozens of pancakes came shooting down.

"Finn where did she even get all of these?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled over the now, once again, screaming people.

"I don't know!" Finn yelled back.

Everybody was now screaming once again, this time sprinting around the room. They started to trip and fall over each other as pancakes toppled over them. The entire roof was blown off by then.

"Finn the children!"

"I got them!" Finn unsheathed his sword and began running to wherever a child was about to be hit by a flying pancake, and cut it in half. Of course he couldn't cut them all at once so he used himself as a shield. '_Why haven't I ever used my sword before…?'_ Finn thought to himself as he dived in front of a child. "Take it easy Lil Mar! These young ones didn't do anything!" He doubted that she would have listened from wherever she was.

Princess Bubblegum was now helping each one escape out the doorway where Jake and Lady were taking care of them.

There were broken shards of glass and roof blocks everywhere, mostly covered in pancakes by now. But there was one specific spot which hadn't been hit yet, in which everybody ran there thinking as a sign as a safe haven. Princess Bubblegum knew why that spot hasn't been hit. For in the middle, was a small ball of white. They were all falling for Marceline's devious, well-planned trap.

Once they all huddled up in a small circle, unnoticing the ball of white, they watched in horror as pancakes rained down from nowhere above them.

There was a small cracking sound. Then another. Then another.

Giggle. Marceline giggled.

They all looked down at their feet, wondering what was making such an odd sound. Some of them noticed the ball of white, that seemed to be moving, and leaned in closer to get a better look at it. The ball of white began to wiggle and move and crack. The something tiny came out. Then dozens and dozens more. Each having their own set of eight legs.

Everybody froze as small screeching sounds erupted from each tiny newborn spider. The spiders began to crawl up their legs, or jump up to their floating bodies, and spit sticky blue goo-like substances from their mouths.

"Mutant spiders." Princess Bubblegum whispered to herself.

Hundreds of spiders began exiting the egg, hoping to find a place to stay as they unintentionally crawled around.

The parents screamed once more. But the screams were even more high-pitch, causing Finn and Princess Bubblegum to literally stop what they were doing to block out the noise. The parents began running around, kicking their legs in all directions this time as an attempt to get the spiders stuck on them off. But of course, this meant being sent back into Marceline's line of fire.

Finn was zapped. He looked down at his ankle, now remembering that he still had the electrocution anklet on. Finn looked around the room in search for the remote or a way to get the anklet off. He was zapped again.

"Finn what's wrong?" Bubblegum yelled over the high-pitch screeches of both the spiders and the people.

"The anklet! Help me find the remote." Finn yelled back, lifting his leg up to show her the anklet.

Princess Bubblegum gave him a thumbs up and dived into a pile of pancakes.

Finn groaned as he was repeatedly shocked from the unknown location of the remote. _'Maybe…'_ "Little Marcy!" He yelled into the sky. "Know how to get this anklet off me?!" Finn waited a couple of seconds.

Looking into the far distance of the open sky, Finn could make out something coming closer aimed right at him at a rapid speed. He watched as it became recognizable as a pancake. The one pancake came in fast, unbelievably not getting hit by the raining pancakes. Before Finn could react, the pancake hit his electrocution anklet. The anklet snapped open and flew into the far wall making a crack. Then it caught on fire from the runny insides of the pancake.

Finn gasped. "Everybody out!"

Everybody turned in his direction, and quickly zoomed out of the door. Bubblegum heard him from underneath the pancakes and ran out also.

Finn ran to the burning anklet and quickly threw it away from the door, earning a few burnt marks on his hand.

The fire began to roar and crackle, using the burnt pancakes on the floor as fuel, and quickly spreading throughout the room.

"Marcy! Stop!" Finn closed the door shut, using his shirt to block out the smoke from his mouth, hoping that she wasn't hiding inside.

* * *

_*A couple of hours later_*

Finn replayed the events in his mind once again, watching as the banana guards finally put out the fire.

Marceline was fortunately not hiding in the room at that time so she was perfectly safe.

Princess Bubblegum had already left a while ago, hoping to get caught up in her hours of work, wasted at the club.

Jake, Lady, and all the children were also dine.

As for everybody else, they were covered in runny-insides of pancakes from head to toe. Their legs or lower bodies were removed of the spiders and now only had blue splotches that would wash out in a couple of months. Luckily for Finn, nobody was harmed in the fire so far either, and the spiders weren't poisonous. The spiders only shot out the sticky blues.

Finn decided to call it a night for the day, until crumbling noises came from underneath the burnt burnt pancakes. "Hmm?" He walked over to the pile of burnt burnt pancakes and watched as they moved. A hand stuck out from above, almost resembling a zombie. Then the head popped out.

"You…" It was the leader that everybody seemed to have forgotten about. "…you ruined… you ruined my club!" He roared, clenching his fist as he got out of the pile.

"That club was lame anyway."

The leader laughed. He slowly held up the anklet remote and pressed the button, cackling like somebody crazy. He pressed the button and watched Finn for a reaction. Finn just watched him. The leader gasped and began repeatedly pressing the button.

"Look dude." Finn decided to stop him. He raised his leg up. "It's off."

The leader slammed the remote into the ground and began throwing a fit that resembled a child not being able to get what they want. Actually that pretty much explained it. The leader sighed and looked around at the pancakes lying around. "How waffle…"

* * *

**Not as exciting as I thought it would be. But eh.**

**So- it starts after the event. the event of flying pancakes and spiders (Sorry bout the spiders if that was scary in some way). Then the leader and his pun in the end. That was about it.**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Yeh! High Five! And thank you xD**

**Just a normal reader****: It's rainin pancakes!**

**Guest:**** I'm not sure what to tell you man. I'm not even sure about it myself.**

**SoulEaterEvans777:**** Thank you! Pb doesn't get hit unfortunately lol. I saved the children and the parents are unharmed mostly. And the leader gets knocked out first lol. he also miraculously survived a fire. **

**Xerion****: Fiyaaa! xDDDD Thank you!**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**Originally I wasn't even going to add what happened during the meeting after Finn said "Let them have it". That's why I started it off as the end. But then I thought. "Man that ain't fair." So I added it. You are welcome lol.**

**.**

**I also would like to announce a special thanks to all of you. I had never thought that I'd be able to make it over at least ten favorites and ten followers for my first story, thinking that I wasn't really skilled in the arts of writing so I set my standards lower. But I did, reaching over fifteen favorites and twenty followers. It may not seem much compared to other stories, but that's a lot to me. I would also like to thank my readers and reviewers in advance also. I just love to read all of your guys reviews and love to reply to them! Literally I would stop whatever I was doing just to see what one of you put. I'm extremely happy and grateful to have awesome readers like you all! Thank you! I'll give you all a bigger thanks once this story is over!**


End file.
